Eyes of Stone and Hearts of Fire
by MehKitty
Summary: Book one: Earth. ... Earth, Water, Fire, Air. Long ago the four nations lived in harmony but that all changed when the fire nation attacked. Now, the other three nations have one goal: to find the avatar the only one who can bend all four elements and unite the four elements once again. Meet Natsu and he just happens to be the avatar.
1. A runaway, A secret and a fighter

**New Story: Eyes of Stone and Hearts of Fire.**

* * *

 _ **Book 1: Earth**_

 _ **Chapter 1: A Runaway, A secret and a Fighter.**_

* * *

Natsus stomach clenched horribly as the boat he was crammed into lurched forwards. People yelped and held onto each other for dear life, children cried, women quietly sobbed and men brooded. It was not a happy day.

Or maybe it was, because today they would be saved. The moon shone on the black, bottomless sea, it was a clear night but no one saw the stars. The small boat rocked and swayed with every tiny little wave, it was uncomfortable, horrific and many people died of disease, hunger and asphyxiation but they all thought it was a small price to pay for freedom.

Natsu clutched his aching stomach, wishing for some sort of salvation from the dizziness and pain. Instead he was given a large wave that sent his mind reeling. _The universe sure loves me!_ He thought sarcastically.

Pulling the the dark green hood of his cloak further over his bright pink hair, he reminisced over the life he used to lead. Servants to his every beck and call, a lovely soft bed, delicious food. He didn't hate his life but he was deeply unhappy. Extremely unhappy. His life had been awesome until the year X777, then it had all gone downhill. His father had always been distant but on that year he took 'uncaring' to a whole new level.

Pushing the horrid memories to the back of his mind, he told himself to focus on the situation now. They were getting close, they had to be. Hargeon, Hargeon port. That was where he was headed, the only functioning port in the Earth Kingdom, he was going to search for the greatest sensei to teach him earth bending. The future of the world was resting on his shoulders.

He was meant to be their saviour. Their only source of light in a seemingly never ending darkness. Ha! If only they could see their saviour now. A runaway prince hiding from his father, the Fire Lord, huddled on a small boat full of Fire Nation refugees. They'd probably laugh.

"Land Ahoy!" One of the smugglers shouted. The parents sighed in relief while the children whooped in joy. Natsu, on the other hand, was too busy nursing his poor stomach to cheer but the happiness was there. He hadn't been this happy in a long time.

Natsu stumbled off of the boat, desperate to keep his balance (and the contents of his stomach) in check. He was free, the first thing he was going to do was eat and sleep, not puke.

Shuffling to the nearest inn, Natsu used the emergency money he had stolen for a room for the week. His father had so much, he wouldn't miss a couple hundred thousands missing. Not when he had billions and trillions. After finding it, Natsu ate an apple and collapsed on his bed, dreaming of earth bending.

* * *

The following morning and Natsu was back to normal, leaping off his bed he decided that he would start the day going around the market. As he stepped into the warm earthy smelling air, Natsu pulled off his cloak. He was wearing typical Earth Kingdom clothes- a pale green tunic, cottony trousers and black slippers. He also had a white scaly scarf wound tight around his neck, for once, Natsu looked normal.

The market was bustling, full of delicious foods and busy people. In the centre of the market there was music and laughter, dancers twirled around and around, prompting the audience to join in. For a country on the brink of a horrid war, they sure were happy.

There was nothing like this in the Fire Nation. Fire Lord Igneel had banned all sorts of market dancers after...well, after the disappearance of Fire Lady Grandine.

Natsus attention was diverted to two boys that had passed him, they both looked about sixteen and seemed to be deep in conversation.

"yo!" One started, "you going to the Fighting tournament today?"

The other nodded vigourously and waved his arms around for emphasis,

"Hell yes! Didn't you hear, the Blind Goddess is fighting today. She's only, like, the best earth bender in the whole country. I don't think anyone would miss her match"

Running to catch the boys, Natsu tapped one on the shoulder. They turned around and scowled.

"sorry, I wish to buy tickets to the fighting tournament. Where might I find them?"

The boy scowled and crossed his arms, dark brown hair swept across his forehead.

"There's none left...however- if you were able to pay well, I might be able to give up my ticket...what'cha say?"

Natsu eyes him warily, the boy stared back. Pulling out three thousand jewels out of the pocket of his tunic, he held it forwards.

"This is all I have" Natsu said, "Take it or leave it"

The boys smile stretched wide, gently taking the money, he then placed the small dark green ticket with silver writing in the palm of Natsus hand.

"Go to Gajeels Metalwork shop and ask for 'metalicana'. Gajeel will let you through."

Nodding, Natsu blended into the crowd and disappeared. Leaving the boys to wonder if he had even existed.

* * *

Gajeels metalwork shop was a small and dingy place, there was an iron sign hanging up out side, it had bite marks taken out of it. Pushing open the heavy door, Natsu wandered into the shop. Like its exterior, the shop was small and slightly dirty. Small metallic trinkets littered the display stands and shone like diamonds in the darkness of the shop.

A loud grunt was heard from the back of the shop behind the counter. A small door was pushed open and a large man walked through, he was big and burly, piercings covered his eye brows and the sides of his nose. He must have had ten in each of his ears and there were unmistakingly two on each forearms.

His wild black hair cascaded down to his back, tied by a grey headband and his bloody eyes pierced into Natsus soul. He appeared to be putting on a special outfit of sorts. A black vest, black baggy trousers and leather boots.

"What do you want!?" He growled, "I'm try'na get ready for the fight."

Holding up the ticket, Natsu tried to think of the name.

"Looking for...Megalitana?..."

The tough looking guy sighed and covered his face with his hand. He then snatched the ticket and began to do something to it behind the counter.

"Yer not from around here, are ya? Why'd you even come to the tournament?"

Natsu sighed and looked around the shop curiously,

"I'm looking for an earth bending teacher and someone mentioned that the Blind Goddess was the best earth bender in the kingdom, so I was going to ask her if she would be willing to mentor me...do you know her?"

The man smirked and let out a strange laugh that sounded like 'gihi'

"Yeah, I know 'er alright. I'm Gajeel, her mentor. She's A stubborn wee thing. About your age, and the rumors are true. She's the damn best earth bender there's ever been, well apart from the previous Avatar. I'm not sure if she'll mentor you. She's not the most...friendly person you'll ever meet"

Gajeel finished on the ticket and held it out for Natsu. Natsu shrugged and took it,

"Eh, I'm a very persuasive guy. I'm sure I'll win her round"

Gajeel smirked showing pointed canines.

"I'm sure you will, now," He gestured to the second door, a black one with silver markings around the door frame. He smiled sadistically. "If you'll go through. The games about to begin."

* * *

The arena was a large hexagonal platform with two bridges at either side so the fighters could enter and exit. There were no barriers around the battle floor, only emptiness that lead down into the deep depths of the unknown. The audience sat about ten metres from the side of the floor, the front row were protected by a small barrier that barely reached a grown mans rib cage.

A large light illuminated the centre stage as a long, ratty looking man holding a microphone stood observing the small crowd. Natsu sat in the front row right in the centre so there was equal space on both sides. He looked at the man and immediately decided that he didn't like him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The man yelled to the crowd, "Welcome to the last fight of the season and it's sure gonna be a cracker!"

The crowd cheered and the man bowed.

"Now let's get down to the good stuff! On the left we have the famous Black Steel Gajeel!" The burly man from earlier walked into the stage, grinning like a madman. When he reached the centre the ratty man took his right arm and held it up in the air. The crowd went wild, even Natsu threw in a few cheers. Gajeel searched the crowd and when he met Natsus gaze he smirked.

Gajeel went back to the left side of the stage and stood silently while the presenter announced the next act.

"And now...who you've all been waiting for. She's small but she ain't weak, she's the one, the only...Blind Goddess!"

The crowd screamed and shouted with all their might as a young girl of about sixteen with long blonde hair and brown eyes walked into the arena. Her face was stoic, she was barefooted with a long green dress and white pinafore. She was beautiful. Her movements were fluid and smooth, she had round breasts and curvy hips, Natsu observed that she looked more like the woman she would become than the young girl she had been.

Keeping her eyes glued to the rocky floor, she made her way centre stage where her left arm was hoisted into the air and if it was even possible, the crowd seemed to get louder.

The girl yanked her arm away and stalked back over o the right side of the stage. She was a little smaller than Gajeel but Natsu knew she was tough.

"Now, the match will start in three, two, one. Fight!"

* * *

 ** _END OF FIRST CHAPTER._**

 ** _Next chapter: 2. A Princess, A Prison and A chance._**


	2. A Princess, A Prison and A Chance

**_Previously on Eyes of Stone and Hearts of Fire..._**

 _The crowd screamed and shouted with all their might as a young girl of about sixteen with long blonde hair and brown eyes walked into the arena. Her face was stoic, she was barefooted with a long green dress and white pinafore. She was beautiful. Her movements were fluid and smooth, she had round breasts and curvy hips, Natsu observed that she looked more like the woman she would become than the young girl she had been._

 _Keeping her eyes glued to the rocky floor, she made her way centre stage where her left arm was hoisted into the air and if it was even possible, the crowd seemed to get louder._

 _The girl yanked her arm away and stalked back over o the right side of the stage. She was a little smaller than Gajeel but Natsu knew she was tough._

 _"Now, the match will start in three, two, one. Fight!"_

* * *

 ** _Book 1: Earth_**

 ** _Chapter 2: A Princess, A Prison and A Chance_**

* * *

Gajeel immediately kicked up, decent sized rocks flew into the dank air. Doing a spinning kick he sent them flying towards the young girl. She didn't move at all as the rocks sped towards her face. Natsu leaned over the edge of the barrier to scream at her to move but he didn't need to. She held her small hands up and the rocks swerved around her smashing against the back barrier.

laughing, Gajeel sent up five more rocks sending the, with even more power than the last. Again the Blind Goddess didn't move, instead she got into a stance. Her arms were held out with the palms of her hand facing her body. Her right foot was bent forward so she was in a lunging position. She suddenly twisted her body to the left and the whole stage twisted so Gajeel was where she once stood. The rocks smashed into his back.

He was thrown forward, holding onto the edge of the stage with his hands. Gajeel leapt back onto the stage, smirking.

"You've really improved, Bunny-girl. It's an honour to fight ya"

The girl stood strong and proud.

"Thank you, Sensei. I've been training extra, just for today"

Gajeels smirk widened and he got into a defensive stance.

"I'll take that as a compliment, but I hope yeh don't expect me to go easy just because you're blind"

The girl didn't move and that intrigued Natsu. How could she stay so calm, she couldn't see. She was supposed to be weak and fragile, she was the polar opposite.

"Of course not, my blindness is not a weakness but a strength"

The girl then held her arms out to the side and slowly raised the ground. Two stone pillars rose from the ground. The girl quickly swung her arms towards Gajeel, they both moved towards him. He was going to be crushed.

Using his bending, he stopped them but the girl didn't go easy. She pushed her hands further together, sweating visibly, Gajeel tried his best to redirect them up the Blind Goddess pressed further. Still stoic she then let all of the energy release and Gajeel pushed them off the platform. The girl moved her foot forward and raised her hands up suddenly and another, larger pillar rose from the ground. Gajeel had no time to get out the way and was knocked off the side again.

"Black Steel is down! Will he stay down?" The presenter yelled from his box.

"First Strike!" Gajeel tried to haul himself up but the girl moved her bare foot once more and a large wall emerged with the movement of her hands. For Gajeel, the only way was down.

"Second strike!"

The girl then pushed the wall forward still, Gajeels fingers were slowly being pushed over the edge.

"Final Strike! Is it all over for Black Steel?"

Yes. Gajeel fell over the edge and some of the crowd cheered while others moped. The Blind Goddess had won. Before he fell out of reach, the girl brought down the wall, leant down and caught him. Pulling him to the top of the platform. He gave her a tight hug which she eagerly returned, smiling. Natsus breath was knocked out of him. Her smile was so bright and cheerful, so different from when she was fighting.

"I hope ye'll still be comin' to training, I'd probably miss ya"

The Blind Goddess then let out a heart warming laugh that stuck in Natsus brain like glue.

"Of course, I'd miss my Sensei too much to stop going"

Standing up slowly, leaving Gajeel kneeling on the floor, the girl brushed off her dress and swept the pebbles off of her feet and walked into the centre stage where she was handed a large golden belt. Raising it above her head, the crowd screamed for her.

 _Bl-ind Godd-ess!_

 _Bl-ind Godd-ess!_

They chanted in synchronisation, catching Natsus onyx eyes for a minute, she smiled briefly before walking off the stage into the changing rooms, but when Natsu went to jump onto the platform the hole closed up leaving Natsu stunned and still without a teacher.

* * *

"Still can't find bunny-girl?" The familiar voice of the now ex-fighter rumbled lowly just making Natsu feel worse. Three days had passed since the fight and Natsu had searched throughout the region to try and find the Blind Goddess. However, there had been no success.

Gajeel hadn't been much help either, he gave Natsu a part time job in his shop to help him earn money but that had been it. There was no information on the girl anywhere.

Sighing, Natsu turned to the door. It was late afternoon and if Natsu wanted to get a little more searching done he would have to leave now. His shift was over anyway.

"Yo, Gajeel. I'm gonna go, okay? See you tomorrow"

A low grunt of recognition was briefly heard and that was all the conformation Natsu needed before heading out into the market square again.

* * *

Yet again, Natsu walked aimlessly because, yet again, the search had been a dud. Biting into an apple he leaned against a large stone wall, thinking of everyone he hadn't asked and everywhere he had searched. Had he missed anything? Natsu didn't think so.

For someone well known, so little was known about this girl, an enigma wrapped in a mystery. Of course there were people claiming to know about her. Her parents had died and she was trying to find their murderer by fighting. She had been attacked as a young child and fighting was her way of revenge. He even heard that she had been in love but the man had left, she knew eh was a fighter so she joined in hopes of finding him again one day. A nice enough story. Too bad it was all bullshit.

Sighing he bit into the scarlet apple again, satisfied with the crunching noise it made. It almost reminded him of the fire shrimp he use to eat at ho...

No, that wasn't home. Not anymore. Now he belonged to the earth Kingdom and that was final. Dropping the apple core in the dirt surrounding the large wall, Natsu stood up and brushed himself off. He should return to the inn before it got dark. Then, a small laugh was heard. A familiar laugh that warmed his insides. The girl...it came from behind the strange wall.

Climbung hastily up it, Natsu practically threw himself onto the top of it. He looked over the large land. It appeared to be a garden, no, garden was an understatement. He hadn't seen such a vast stretch of land in his life. Even in the barren fire nation.

There was a lake and trees and flower beds and decorative rocks all lined up neatly. In the distance there was a large jade building that stretched up and along for miles. But there was one thing missing. The person who laughed, who Natsu was sure was the girl he was looking for. He'd ask in the morning.

* * *

The morning arrived and as soon as he woke up, Natsu sprung out of bed. He finally had a lead!

The market was as busy as always, maybe even more so. Natsu looked around and finally settled on asking an old woman who was hobbling along the cobble stone pavements.

"Hey, excuse me!" He called, running along the pavements, "Wait, I need to ask you something"

The elderly woman turned around and smiled brightly,

"Oh, hello dear. How may I help you?"

"What is that, over there?" And he pointed a long, tanned finger to the mysterious wall that surrounded the large building.

The old woman chuckled,

"You're certainly new, eh dear? That's the royal palace. King Jude and Queen Layla live in there"

Natsu cocked his head to one side and fiddled with his scarf.

"Did they have any children?"

The woman's face turned concerned and her eyes widened,

"No, dear. They've had no children, can't imagine why, though. I would have thought the king wanted an heir. I've heard that the queens sick, oh the poor dear. I wish she would be okay" The woman rambled, Natsus brain was mince. Who had he heard.

"Yes, I agree. Anyway, thank you Miss. You've been helpful" and without a second thought, Natsu walked towards the wall.

Placing a hand on it, he called over.

"Is there anyone there?" There was a small gasp and someone muttering before footsteps retreated. Natsu sprung onto the wall just in time to see long blonde hair tied in a bun, a long white dress and bare feet. Smirking he climbed back down and decided he'd pay her a visit tonight.

Gotcha!

* * *

For the first time in years, Natsu saw the stars. They twinkled and shone just like those in his stories. He walked over to the overly familiar wall and climbed up. Walking along it to the back of the palace, he was greeted with more gardens and more rich-people-stuff.

Walking along the South Side, he was given an excellent view of the back. Every window was shut and black. Presumably everyone was in bed, except for one. This one was right in the middle, a warm glow emitted from the strange room. Natsu jumped off of the wall and ran through the gardens- making sure not to disturb anything.

The closer he got to the strange room the wierder he felt. His heart was pounding, his head was spinning, his breath was erratic. Yet, he stood under that balcony that lead to the window.

"They just don't understand, Plue. I'm not totally useless" A sweet voice said, Nagsu gasped. It was her. Making sure he was out of sight, Natsu carefully manuvered himself so he hid in the shadows but had a full view of the balcony.

There were light footsteps and a gentle creak, then a girl walked out into the night air. Blonde hair swaying, reaching her lower back, brown eyes and a white dress. The Blind Goddess. She was also carrying a small dog-thing that, to Natsu, looked more like a snowman.

"They think just because I'm blind...that I'm weak. I wish I could tell them, Plue. I really do but...then they'd restrict my freedom even more because I disobeyed them..."

Natsus heart panged at the words she spoke, they were so familiar. Horrifically familiar. He then decided to scale the wall, climbing over every jade block until he was on the balcony standing behind the Blind Goddess. The girl stiffened and turned around, staring him in the eye.

"Listen, Mister. I may be small but I...oh, it's you" The girl looked Natsu in the eye and walked towards him, "You were at the tournament, weren't you?"

Natsu grinned and scratched the back of his head,

"yeah, yeah I was...wait. How did you?..."

"Doesn't matter." She cut him off, "I have questions for you now. Why were you there? Why are you here and how in the hell did you find me?"

Natsu laughed at the sudden onslaught of questions.

"I wanted to meet you, I have a proposition and I heard you behind the wall yesterday. That satisfy you?"

The girl scowled and pulled the dog close to her chest, putting her nose in the air she snuffed,

"I guess so. For now anyway, What do you want? You mentioned a proposition..."

"Ah, yes..." Natsu said, "Well...I'd like you to teach me earth bending"

The girl didn't speak, her glazed eyes wandered over his features. Her mouth was slightly ajar.

"you're not lying...weird...I-uh anyway. What would I get in return?" She stammered. Natsu thought for a moment then smiled,

"I would let you travel with me, I could show you things you wouldn't find here. We could go together in return for you teaching me everything you know about earth bending. What do you say?"

She didn't say anything, she only looked at the ground. A shadow came across her face.

"No." Natsu paled,

"n-no?...what do you mean?"

"I said what I meant. No!" She snapped causing Natsu to flinch. As if she had noticed, her eyes softened and she took a step towards her room.

"Even if I said yes...I'd be stuck here. In my prison disguised as a palace..." Her voice quietened and her footsteps turned into tip toes.

"but..."

"I'm not teaching you earth ending, I'm never leaving here and you're never coming back. Forget me. I shouldn't even exist anyway, I may as well not" And with that she went back indoors and shut the curtains leaving Natsu on the balcony.

Im not giving up so easily.

* * *

 _ **END OF SECOND CHAPTER**_

 ** _Next Chapter: 3. An Argument, A Reality and someone who shouldn't exist_**


	3. An Argument, A Reality and Lucy

_**Previously on Eyes of Stone and Hearts of Fire...**_

 _"I would let you travel with me, I could show you things you wouldn't find here. We could go together in return for you teaching me everything you know about earth bending. What do you say?"_

 _She didn't say anything, she only looked at the ground. A shadow came across her face._

 _"No." Natsu paled,_

 _"n-no?...what do you mean?"_

 _"I said what I meant. No!" She snapped causing Natsu to flinch. As if she had noticed, her eyes softened and she took a step towards her room._

 _"Even if I said yes...I'd be stuck here. In my prison disguised as a palace..." Her voice quietened and her footsteps turned into tip toes._

 _"but..."_

 _"I'm not teaching you earth ending, I'm never leaving here and you're never coming back. Forget me. I shouldn't even exist anyway, I may as well not"_

 _And with that she went back indoors and shut the curtains, leaving Natsu on the balcony._

 _Im not giving up so easily._

* * *

 ** _Book 1: Earth_**

 ** _Chapter 3: An Argument, A Reality and Lucy_**

* * *

Sunlight slowly seeped into the inn room, illuminating Natsus peaceful face. He had only slept for an hour or so. The previous nights shenanigans etched into his mind.

Was she being held captive? That would maybe answer a few things however, if she could get out to fight why didn't she just leave?

Groaning in frustration, Natsu covered his eyes with his forearm. Why did he wa toto go back to see her? She had told him to stay away, he should probably do just that, ask Gajeel to mentor him. He seemed like a decent guy.

But Natsu knew that Gajeel was missing something. Something that the Blind Goddess had. Getting up and putting on his clothes, Natsu wound this scarf around his neck and walked into the morning air. It was the perfect time for some breakfast.

After eating several meals at the inn, Natsu decided to walk around the market again. It was quieter than usual, there were no dancers or music this time. There were less stalls too.

Natsu turned to one of the stall owners and asked,

"Why's it so quiet today?"

The stall owner looked down, avoiding Natsus gaze. Nervously scrubbing the wooden stall, he coughed.

"Its the seventeenth anniversary of the princesses death. Hardly anyone comes out on this day"

Natsu clinched.

"There was a princess? I thought no one else lived in the castle..."

The shop owner puts down his rag and leant over the desk.

"I don't know all the details, the king was very 'hush hush' about it all but what I do know is: the queen was pregnant, she was very frail and not very strong. On this day, the queen gave birth and everyone was silent, praying for the queen and the princesses health and safety. The princess was stillborn. And the royals haven't been the same ever since"

Natsus eyes widened. The princess was dead? Thanking the merchant, Natsu walked back to the inn. He'd have words with the girl tonight.

* * *

The girl stood on her balcony as she had done the night before, dull eyes viewing the distance without seeing anything. A white nightgown flowing behind her in the warm breeze, she wasn't wearing any shoes again.

Scaling the wall and dropping behind her, Natsu had come prepared with questions. The girl spun around, glaring.

"I thought I'd told you not to come back" She hissed, crossing her arms over her white silk nightgown.

"Something didn't sit right with me, I've got questions and believe me when I say I'm not leaving until all of them have suitable answers"

The girl flinched, she carefully walked forwards and took hold of Natsus wrist. Her small hands were soft yet held a tight grip, Natsus breath hitched slightly at the contact.

"Ill talk to you inside..." She whispered. Natsu nodded and followed her into her room. The room was massive. Pale green walls and stone floors. There was a giant white bed sitting to the side, a statue of herself, and many pictures and paintings on the walls. There were also books. Thousands and thousands of books, fairy tales, educational books, ones on the basics of bending, learning languages, the previous avatars, the spirit world, fiction, non fiction and a few that Natsu was sure were written in braille.

The girl walked over to her bedroom door, she lifted her arms so a wall of stone covered the door. She motioned for Natsu to sit on the bed, he gently lowered himself as not to crush the perfectly ironed duvet. The girl on the other hand, threw herself onto it, lying with her calloused feet up in the air.

"So..." Natsu began, "Where should we start?"

The girl scoffed, "It's your call, I don't care."

Sighing, Natsu started out with the least painful question.

"What's your name?"

"Lucy Layla Heartfilia. Next"

Natsu stared at her.

"Luigi?" He said disbelievingly, "What kind of name is Luigi for a girl?"

Lucy glared. "I said Lucy. Loo-Cee. Get it?" She snapped.

Natsu held his arms in in defence.

"Sorry...sorry...Are you the princess?"

"yes."

Natsu spluttered. Lucy looked at him questioningly.

"You dying?" Natsu regained his composure and sat up straight.

"No...I'm good, everyone thinks your dead!"

The girls expression was difficult to read. It was like she was angry, sad, embarrassed and scared all at the same time.

"I...I know" She said, voice barely above a whisper. Natsu stood and walked round the bed to sit next to the girl.

"Why?" He said softly. The girl stiffened but breathed out and relaxed.

"Once upon a time," Lucy began, "there was a king and queen. They got married and were happy. The king wanted an heir but the queen was too sick to be able to give birth. The king scoured the lands looking for a healer to make the queen well just until the child was born. They found one, the healer was the best in the land and the queen found out later that she was pregnant."

Natsu listened intently, Lucy began breathing deeper as if trying to calm herself down.

"Then the queen found out that something was wrong with the baby. Even though she was healthy, the child would be born with some kind of birth defect. The queen was told by the healer that if she gave up her child, she could try again and this time the healer would make sure the child had nothing wrong. Despite the Kings protests- the queen kept the defective child. The king never forgave her for that.

"Finally, the queen gave birth to a girl. A blind girl. The king was outraged. A defective child that couldn't even take over the kingdom when he died. The baby was blind so she was weak and could never amount to anything spectacular. She could never cope with the stress of being a ruler, they were give death threats every day. If she was taken she would never be able to defend herself. So he lied, he told the kingdom that the child died"

Natsus heart burned with silent rage. Clenching his fists by his side, he was determined to keep his fiery anger under control.

"The king begged the healer to either heal the baby or heal his wife so she could try for another child but there was no hope for either. The queens body couldn't handle childbirth again even with the magic. So the king blocked out his daughter, let her be raised by maids and servants. And here we are now"

Lucy stood up and turned her back to Natsu, she pointed to the door.

"It's time for you to leave," Natsu began to protest but Lucy raised her hand, "No, ive told you more tonight than I've told anyone else before. Leave now please. If you want more answers come back tomorrow."

Natsu nodded and walked out onto the balcony. Sitting on the railing, Natsu turned back to her. She stood staring at the wall, her eyes had small tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.

"G'night Lucy. See you tomorrow"

And he disappeared over the rails and away over the wall. Wiping away her pity-tears, Lucy smiled to herself, taking Plue out of his hiding spot.

"This is it, Plue. Things are finally looking up, I've got a friend!"

The small dog smiled and danced on his two legs,

"Pun puun!" He chirped. Lucy giggled.

* * *

Things were looking bleak. Lucy had been called to her fathers courtroom, she and her maid, Virgo walked down the hallways of the big lonely castle. Lucy leaned on the pink haired woman, pretending to be vulnerable, feigning ignorance.

Virgo tapped on the emerald door twice and they both waited outside.

"Jude-Sama," Virgo said. "The Princess is here to see you"

There was a low grunt from the other side of the door and Lucy walked in. Although she could see almost perfectly, she stumbled a little. Pretend. Pretend.

"Ah, Lucy. Seeing any better?"

Lucy held her hands behind her back and clenched her fists. Lie.

"No, Father" She replied, showing no emotion in her voice.

"That is disappointing, you have been trying haven't you?"

Lucy grit her teeth and clenched her fists further. That rotten, horri-

"Of course, Father. However, I never have been able to see so I suppose I never will"

The king grunted, the queen was silent. Lucy knew she was there, staring at the ground. Submissive.

"Anyway, the reason I've called you here today is to talk about your...abilities..."

Lucy's eyes widened, was he allowing her outside the palace walls? Was he allowing her to publicly practice her bending? They didn't know about that, apparently it was 'unbecoming' that a lady should be able to bend, especially a lady of noble blood.

"As of late, you've been spending a lot of time in the garden. As good as that is, you are now not being aloud to leave the palace"

Lucys heart sank.

"What..." She whispered, rage burning in her soul. Igniting a new sort of anger and terror inside of her. Trapped inside. Like a rat.

"Lucy, think of the people who could hear you outside. They would know that you're alive which could put your mother and I in danger"

"And whose fault is that?!" Lucy snapped, "Huh? If I had 'existed' in the first place this wouldn't have happened but no, you're too worried about your image than the wellbeing of the country and your own daughter"

She could feel her fathers rage like damp air, suffocating her, trapping her in it comfines.

"Lucy..." Her father said, voice dangerously soft. Ready to strike. "You've made your mother upset, but of course you can't see it. If you make her cry or disobey me again, I'll restrict you to your room. Is that clear?"

Lucy moved her barefoot and sure enough, tears had trickled down her mothers face. Dropping silently to the cold, stone floor.

"Of course, Jude" Lucy spat before storming over to Virgo and being escorted to her room. As soon as she locked the door, Lucy collapsed on her bed and cried, loudly. Fat tears dripped down her face.

Plue walked over and rubbed his face on her foot. Lucy gasped and went to reach out for the small dog. Hastily wiping the tears from the eyes that couldn't see. Lucy repeated the mantra she had created for times just like this.

"Dont cry, only weaklings cry. You aren't weak. You'll show them all one day."

but during this time, Lucy could only pray that she'd prove them all wrong.

* * *

Night fell once more and climbing along the high walls, Natsu felt something off. Approaching the balcony, he heard Lucy repeating something.

Upon closer inspection he heard her chanting,

"Dont cry, only weaklings cry. You aren't weak. You'll show them all one day."

And his heart burst, scaling the jade wall yet again, he climbed onto her balcony only to find she was in her room cradling the small snowman like dog to her chest and repeating that sentence. The salty fragrance of tears lingered in the air.

"Lucy?..." He said, "Whats happened?"

Ignoring the question, Lucy stood up sharply and walked over to Natsu. Her glazed eyes swimming in tears, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Oi, you know that proposition you made to me a few nights ago?" She said, trying to sound as carefree and as casual as she had been previously. But her strong attitude didn't hide the fact that her voice was cracking every few words.

"Yeah?" Natsu said, "What about it?"

Grabbing his hand, Lucy looked pleadingly into his green eyes.

"I'll take it, how soon can you get me out?"

Natsu smirked and held her small, delicate hands in his own large ones.

"Pack your bags, we leave tomorrow night"

* * *

 _ **END OF CHAPTER 3.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: 4. A Fire bender, A close call and Freedom**_


	4. A Fire bender, A close call and Freedom

_**Previously on Eyes of Stone and Hearts of Fire...**_

 _And his heart burst, scaling the jade wall yet again, he climbed onto her balcony only to find she was in her room cradling the small snowman like dog to her chest and repeating that sentence. The salty fragrance of tears lingered in the air._

 _"Lucy?..." He said, "Whats happened?"_

 _Ignoring the question, Lucy stood up sharply and walked over to Natsu. Her glazed eyes swimming in tears, her eyebrows furrowed._

 _"Oi, you know that proposition you made to me a few nights ago?" She said, trying to sound as carefree and as casual as she had been previously. But her strong attitude didn't hide the fact that her voice was cracking every few words._

 _"Yeah?" Natsu said, "What about it?"_

 _Grabbing his hand, Lucy looked pleadingly into his green eyes._

 _"I'll take it, how soon can you get me out?"_

 _Natsu smirked and held her small, delicate hands in his own large ones._

 _"Pack your bags, we leave tomorrow night"_

* * *

 ** _Book 1: Earth_**

 ** _Chapter 4: A Fire bender, A close call and Freedom_**

* * *

Lucy had never been more excited. She was finally leaving. Seventeen years of being in that prison was finally over.

As she did every morning, Lucy woke up and 'stumbled' her way to the dining hall for breakfast. She sat alone, eating her muesli in solitude. Her eyes shone with loneliness but no one saw. They didn't look at her eyes because she was blind.

After breakfast she decided to go read. Skipping straight past the books on and written in braille, Lucy drove straight into the fairy tales. She remembered when she was little and naive, not knowing why she was being kept from the outside, desperate for her prince to sweep her away Pour of her tower like Rapunzels did.

Then, Lucy decided, was a great time to pack her bag. Pulling a homemade bag courtesy of her maid, Virgo, she put in a few dresses, headbands, and books. Lots of books.

Stashing the bag safely under her bed, Lucy then got Plue.

"Listen, okay? I-I've got to leave. I've got to get out of here, and unfortunately I can't take you...as soon as I can, I'll come back for you. Okay?"

Large black eyes swimming in tears, the small snowman-dog sniffled and his it's face in Lucys chest.

"Pun p-p-pun! Pun" it squealed, looking up and smiling. Lucy held back tears as she held her closest friend to her chest.

"I'm glad you understand. I'll come back I promise"

and with that, Lucy walked out to the balcony holding Plue to her chest as they both looked up to the blue sky once more.

* * *

Night did not come quickly for Lucy or Natsu. Natsu had spent the day on train tickets to one of the inner regions of the Earth Kingdom, luckily Gajeel had been more than eager to help. His words had been,

"Gihi, anything to help a friend and a half decent employee"

Natsu had taken that as a compliment.

But before long night had fallen and Natsu made his way across the market, up the wall, followed it round, scaled the palace walls and made his way onto the balcony.

Lucy was sitting, cradling the snowman on her bed. A small brown leather bag which was almost bursting was lying next to her. Lucys hair was tied in a large bun on the top of her head and she was wearing her 'Blind Goddess' outfit.

"Hey, you ready?" Natsu asked, Lucy lifted her head. She lay the snowman on the bed and stood up, slinging the backpack onto her back she gave a silent wave to the snowman.

"Yeah" she said almost breathlessly, "I'm ready"

Taking her hands in his, he gently squeezed them.

"I've got train tickets for the inner regions, we should leave now"

Lucy just nodded, they both walked out onto the balcony and Lucy gently closed the glass door behind her. Natsu dropped to the ground and held out his arms, Lucy just stood there.

"You gonna jump? Or...?"

Lucy scowled and crossed her arms.

"Promise you'll catch me?"

She moved her foot slightly as Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I promise. Now, we need to go!"

Nodding, Lucy climbed onto the railings and fell forward gracefully. Natsu caught her with ease and gently set her down. They didn't need words to communicate as they both ran across the gardens, dodging the fountains, trees and flower beds that lay in waiting.

They were almost at the wall, so close to freedom when Lucy stopped running suddenly.

"Natsu" she whispered commandingly, making him spin around in comfusion.

"Lucy, we need to go. What if your dad or the gua-"

"Natsu stop moving" Lucy ordered and Natsu obeyed. Holding her arms out in front of her, she softly moved her feet along the grass.

"Oh dear..." She gasped, "this is very bad, this is extremely bad"

Natsus heart jumped into his chest,

"What is it? Lucy!?"

"...twenty, no, thirty fire nation troops are walking straight towards this wall. I can feel the towns people, there are..." She moved her feet again, "twenty or so soldiers loading them onto the ships at the port"

Natsu gulped, this wasn't meant to happen.

"Natsu, my parents. We can't leave yet. They are non benders, they'll be in danger, please?"

Sighing, Natsu rolled up his sleeves and clenched his fists. Trying to hide his ever growing fear and unease.

"Sure, I'm all fired up" he said, Lucy grinned and got into a defensive stance.

"Good, because we've got company."

* * *

Raising her hands above her head, she slammed them down. The wall dissipated and Natsu gulped yet again, there were at least thirty soldiers all waiting.

"Aw, how nice of you to visit!" Lucy called, "but you've outstayed your welcome"

Natsu gaped at her attitude, sure her bending could crush them but their bending could burn her to a crisp almost instantly.

"You don't look like you belong here, little girl. You also appear to be blind. Don't worry, I'll help you, your parents are waiting on you so just come here" One of the soldiers sneered.

Lucy began to walk over slowly, Natsu tried to grab her hand.

"Lucy" he seethed, "What the hell d'you think you're doing?"

She knelt down and placed both her hands on the ground. Lucy then stood, tall, confident and beautiful under the moon.

"Ah, ah, ah~" Lucy tutted, "My bending says that you're lying, and liars should be punished!"

Lucy lifted one foot and smashed it into the ground, a large crack ran from where her foot was all the way to the soldiers who jumped away. The ground split open and one or two unfortunate souls fell in.

One of the soldiers lit a match and took the small flame in his hands, gradually stretching it it be bigger. He then sent the fire ball towards Natsu. Lucy yelped,

"Natsu! Get out of the way!"

Smirking, he up his hand and the flame stopped dead in its tracks. The soldiers all stood, shocked. Lucy stood, squinting her eyes and moving her feet minutely.

"Natsu? You're there, right? Yeah, you're there. What's happened?"

Natsu spread his hands apart so the fire grew bigger and bigger,

"Yeah, I'm a fire bender, Lucy. If we can get rid of these guys, we can save your parents, the town and escape. I'll explain everything later. Now let's beat 'em!"

Lucy nodded and sent three more boulders flying. The fight went on, fire and earth colliding and exploding. Lucy shielding and attacking, Natsu mostly blocking. Until the guards came out, Lucy turned to Natsu and signalled to leave. The guardsMushed forward and tried to grab them.

Lucy sprung herself up in the air out of their grasp while Natsu fought them off. Lucy took on the guards and Natsu fought the fire nation soldiers.

Then, of course her father came out and Lucy was left staring at him in fear. The walls around them obliterated.

"Lucy? What is the meaning of this?" Jude said, dangerously quiet.

Lucy clenched her fists and stood tall, Natsu standing behind her, still fighting.

"Father. I admit I've been keeping things from you. I'm an earth bender, like grandma. I've been taking secret earth bending lessons and I've been fighting in an underground association" she spat. "And I'm going to train, away from here"

Judes face was filled with rage.

"Lucy! How dare you keep those things from me"

"Well maybe if you had been a better father, you would have noticed!" She shouted, Natsu looked over his shoulder for a minute. He could feel the hatefull aura that surrounded her.

"Natsu, you nearly done finishing them off?" Lucy yelled over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I got one more!" Natsu shouted, finally taking the last soldier down with a karate-kick. "Done!"

"Perfect" Lucy replied, "Now, father. Tell mother I said goodbye"

Lucy grabbed Natsus wrists and began to run forward, slowly the ground started to raise until Lucy and Natsu were moving as if ice skating on a platform of stone away from the palace, with every step Lucy took the path grew longer and with every step Natsu left behind the path disappeared until they both faded into the rising sun on the horizon.

* * *

The sun rose over the barren lands of the inner Earth Kingdom. Lucy stopped her motions and the path slowly lowered to the ground, letting go of Natsus wrist she looked around and began running in circles.

"Yay! Natsu, we got outta there! I'm free!" She yelled, jumping for joy. Grinning, she turned to Natsu only to find him slumped on the ground. Lucy gasped and ran to his side.

"Natsu, Natsu? Are you okay, are you hurt? what's wrong?"

He was sweating and his face was a reddish colour with a hint of green. Lucy looked down, only seeing that he lay in her arms.

"Natsu, come on! I can only see so much, what's up with you!" She cried.

"I...motion...sickness..." Natsu retched while clasping his poor stomach.

Lucy stared at the teenager that lay across her lap.

"What?"

* * *

 ** _END OF CHAPTER 4._**

 ** _Next Chapter: 5. A peaceful day, An Outcast and The Avatar_**


	5. A peaceful day, A Fangirl and The Avatar

**_Previously on Eyes of Stone and Hearts of Fire..._**

 _"Yay! Natsu, we got outta there! I'm free!" She yelled, jumping for joy. Grinning, she turned to Natsu only to find him slumped on the ground. Lucy gasped and ran to his side._

 _"Natsu, Natsu? Are you okay, are you hurt? what's wrong?"_

 _He was sweating and his face was a reddish colour with a hint of green. Lucy looked down, only seeing that he lay in her arms._

 _"Natsu, come on! I can only see so much, what's up with you!" She cried._

 _"I...motion...sickness..." Natsu retched while clasping his poor stomach._

 _Lucy stared at the teenager that lay across her lap._

 _"What?"_

* * *

 ** _Book 1: Earth_**

 ** _Chapter 5:_** ** _A peaceful day, A Fangirl and The Avatar_**

* * *

"So, Fire boy. Care to explain?"

Natsu shifted on the rock he was sitting on, carefully eyeing the blonde girl who lay on the floor. Staring at the rocky ceiling of the cave they sat in. Natsu noted that Lucy's attitude could change in seconds. Not fifteen minutes previously she had been pissing herself laughing over the fact he had motion sickness.

He may or may not have sulked. Natsu snapped back to reality.

"Tell me everything" she said.

Natsu scratched the back of his pink head nervously and tugged on his scarf.

"I...uh, well. I'm the son of the Fire Lord Igneel" Lucy flinched at his words but stayed silent.

"My mother was Grandine, I'm pretty sure I had a brother, I don't really know. I was pretty much locked away like you were although I grew to be more fiery tempered than you were"

He laughed at the happy memories they had all shared.

"Although I was alone, I had my mother. One day I got really mad at something, I can't remember what, but I blacked out. Next thing I knew I was lying on my bed, mother was looking down at me. Her expression...it was happy but sad at the same time, it was weird"

Lucy sat up and looked at him intently, Natsu chuckled and continued.

"She told me I was special. That I had been chosen by the spirits to unite the world, she told me she would train me but I couldn't tell anyone. She left my room and I fell asleep, that night I awoke and heard shouting and yelling, the next morning mother had left. My father forbid me to ever speak her name, the Fire Nation forgot her"

Natsu was shoved back into reality by a soft hand gently tracing his cheek. Lucy timidly traced his cheek with her tiny hands and Natsu was shocked when her fingers came away slightly wet. He was crying.

"Anyway" he continued, "My uncle raised me after that, then I found out years later that I was the Avatar. The very person that my father despised and was seeking out to kill. So I ran away. I ran away and met you, here we are now"

Lucy stared, her brown eyes wide.

"Wait, you're the avatar?"

Natsu smiled halfheartedly, "The one and only"

Lucy squealed and stood up, spinning around and around. Natsu blanked.

"Lucy?..." He said, uncertain of the girl who was currently squealing incomprehensible things while hopping up and down.

"Wow!" She gasped, "the actual avatar wants me to train him. Me!"

Suddenly her eyes met Natsus and she stopped, standing completely still.

"I-uh...sorry, I got a little excited, I've been admiring the avatar for years!"

Natsu threw his head back and laughed, his previous tears completely forgotten.

"Yeah, I saw that. Anyway, when do I begin training?"

Lucy smirked, crossing her arms and closing her eyes.

"We begin tomorrow. Rest up, it's gonna be tough"

Natsu scoffed and leaned back on his rock.

"Phh, yeah right"

* * *

The next again morning, Natsu made a mental note never to take what Lucy said lightly ever again. He had just finished his three hundredth push-up before going on a long run. The run ended at lunch and Natsu was tired beyond belief, luckily Lucy gave him a quick break for lunch before finally getting onto the Earth Bending basics.

"Okay!" She ordered, standing next to a shirtless Natsu. Tryingher hardest not to blush.

"Let's start off by moving a rock. Simple. You place your hands out like this"

Lucy held her hands, palms facing forward to her chest,

"And you push outwards, and place your foot forwards, like this"

Lucy pushed her hands forward, stamping in the same direction with her foot. The rock that was in front of her was suddenly shoved forwards, it moved at a lightning pace before colliding with a distant wall of rock where it was obliterated.

Turning to a staring Natsu, Lucy grinned and pointed to the rock in front of him.

"Your turn!" She chirped, Natsu rolled up the sleeves of his tunic and clenched his fists.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up!" Holding out his hands like Licy had done a few minutes before, he pushed with all his might and the rock went flying forwards. Natsu whooped and punched the air, Lucy clapped her hands together.

"Awesome, I knew you'd have no trouble learning it. Now, let's move on"

Natsu whooped again and clasped his hands together.

"It'll be a breeze. I'm all fired up now!"

* * *

To say that Lucy's training methods were harsh was the understatement of the freaking millennium.

However, she was a very fair teacher and her methods, although insane, were successful. Lucy was also a very good cook. Natsu discovered this after she made him use his Earth Bending to find the nearest town to get supplies and a large pot. It took him three days but he got there.

Lucy also found that Natsus motivation rested in food. Surprise, surprise! To help him focus while Bending, she would promise noodles. That exercise that practiced his Earth-seeing skills worked a charm.

The week ended and that found Lucy and Natsu gazing at the stars. It was a warm night and they were all alone in the big barren desert.

"Natsu" Lucy said, breaking the silence, "Can you do me a favour?"

Natsu sat up so he was resting on his elbows,

"Uh...sure, what's up?"

"Describe the stars"

Natsu sat up straight, looking over at his blind companion that stared at the sky.

"My mother used to love the stars, I always wondered why. She never told me so I want you to describe them, please?"

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck,

"Okay, well. The sky is really dark, like, reaally dark. It's like an endless pit. The stars...the stars are like tiny fireflies. They stand out so well against the pitch black of the sky, they twinkle gold and silver and every so often they glow brighter for a minute like they're winking at you."

Lucy sat, enthralled.

"And there are certain stars that make up pictures. There's a saucepan, a scorpion, a man with a belt, scales, twins, fish, a mermaid and tons more! But you can't see all of them. So...that's the stars"

Lucy moved over so her head rested on his well built arm. Her eyes drooped and her breathing slowed.

"Thank you" she whispered before finally drifting off to sleep. Natsu was thankful she couldn't see his face because it was redder and brighter than his flames. What the hell was this?! This odd feeling in his chest? Wrapping his other arm around Lucy he closed his eyes and dreamt of the stars. And Lucy.

* * *

 ** _END OF CHAPTER 5._**

 ** _Next chapter: 6. Missing persons, A water bender and a library_**


	6. A Library, Missing people and Gray

_**Previously on Eyes of Stone and Hearts of Fire...**_

 _Natsu rubbed the back of his neck,_

 _"Okay, well. The sky is really dark, like, reaally dark. It's like an endless pit. The stars...the stars are like tiny fireflies. They stand out so well against the pitch black of the sky, they twinkle gold and silver and every so often they glow brighter for a minute like they're winking at you."_

 _Lucy sat, enthralled._

 _"And there are certain stars that make up pictures. There's a saucepan, a scorpion, a man with a belt, scales, twins, fish, a mermaid and tons more! But you can't see all of them. So...that's the stars"_

 _Lucy moved over so her head rested on his well built arm. Her eyes drooped and her breathing slowed._

 _"Thank you" she whispered before finally drifting off to sleep. Natsu was thankful she couldn't see his face because it was redder and brighter than his flames. What the hell was this?! This odd feeling in his chest? Wrapping his other arm around Lucy he closed his eyes and dreamt of the stars. And Lucy._

* * *

 **Book 1: Earth**

 **Chapter 6: A Library, Missing People and Gray**

* * *

"ARGH! PERVERT!"

Natsu woke up with a start, the side of his face hurt like hell and there was an angry girl next to him. His vision slowly sorted its self to reveal a very red Lucy.

"Lu...whaa?" He mumbled still half asleep. Lucy grew redder.

"Care to explain why you're lying in my space, cuddling me into your chest?!" She yelled indignantly. Natsu sat up crossing his arms over his green tunic that was slightly stained by dirt.

"Excuse you, you were the one that cuddled into me. I was just making sure you were warm. I don't need my teacher freezing to death" Natsu replied, eyes closed and nose in the air.

"Well" she said, standing up and brushing the dirt off of her dress. Slowly her face was returning to its natural colour, "Trainings off for today, we'll head into town. I can't wear this dress forever"

Natsu lowered his gaze to Lucy's and smiled.

"Okay, sounds good!" He said excitedly, "After breakfast though" he added hastily.

Lucy rolled her eyes but ventured back to the cave to get the pot and ingredients. Not before muttering

"It's always about food with you, huh?"

* * *

The trip into Crocus was shorter than Natsu had expected, it took less than twenty minutes. Lucy and Natsu chatted happily all the way there, just small talk. Lucy carried her run-away backpack on her back, hoisting it up every so often. It jangled and jingled with every step, it also looked very heavy to Natsu, but Lucy didn't complain once.

When they arrived, Natsu breathed out in awe. It certainly wasn't called the 'Blooming Capital' for nothing. Flowers were everywhere, in window boxes, in shops, there were eve random patches of grass scattered all over the city which -of course- were covered in multi coloured crocuses.

"Okay, we're looking for a specific shop. It's got a green sign and it's called Lamia Scale" Lucy said when Natsu had let all the colours and flowers sink in. He nodded,

"Lamia Scale...I've heard of it before, I think I know where it is"

Lucy smiled and began walking, staring dead ahead.

"Good, it's one of the best clothing shops I know. Let's go!"

They began walking, taking all of the sights Crocus had to offer. The large golden clock that rested in the heart of the city chimed every so often. There was a large tower to the south of it. About fifteen minutes later they stopped in front of a small shop. There was one large window and a wooden door. The door had mermaid carvings engraved on it. The shop itself was a light blue like the sea, above the window was a large forest green board that had 'Lamia Scale' written in white swirly writing.

Inside there were lots of different clothes, dresses, trousers, tops, you name it-they had it. The floor was a light kind of wood, Lucy leaned on Natsu slightly for support- whispering to him that she could only see while walking on stone or dirt. There was a small wooden counter at the back of the shop and a young woman of eighteen stood behind it, nervously fingering a price tag, she had twin pink pigtails and hazel eyes, she appeared to be wearing a long white dress.

There was a man in front of her, bending over the desk. His long, pale hands gripped the edges of it so tight his knuckles were a snowy white colour. He wore a long white coat and black trousers, he wasn't from here. His long black hair hung down over his eyes, giving him a sinister look.

"What do you mean, he left?" The man sneered making the poor girl flinch.

"I'm sorry" she said, "but I haven't seen him for months. He just walked out one day, he hasn't contacted me since however there have bee sight-"

"Bullshit!" The man roared, his jacket pocket fell open and water dripped to the floor. The man spun around with his left arm extended, the water followed his movements. When the man had spun a full circle he clenched his fist and the water froze. The pink haired girl shrieked and ducked under the counter as ice spikes extended from the train of ice, ripping clothes and knocking over stands. Natsu grabbed Lucy and threw her to the ground as a long, impossibly sharp piece of ice impaled the air where they had both stood.

Natsu slowly got up, avoiding all the spikes. The man now stood, breathless and slightly hunched over. Natsu carefully walked over to him.

"You know," Natsu said, "That really wasn't nice. At all"

The man looked up, revealing intensely dark blue eyes. They were filled with cruelty.

"I don't care" he said, almost whispering. Then he started laughing.

"D'ya even know who you're messing with? I've taken on men almost three times my age and beaten them to bloody pulps, you sure you wanna go?"

Natsu smirked and took hold of one of the long poles.

"You know the problem with ice?" He asked, almost instantly the ice started dripping until there was nothing where Natsus hand had been. The man stared in shock, breath hitching slightly.

"It melts" Natsu drawled. Placing his hand above the puddle on the floor, the water slowly turned onto steam.

"Water evaporates too..." Natsu sneered, walking up to the man and lighting his hand on fire, watching the man try and compose himself. The man smiled sadistically and melted some of the ice. Watching the water drip from his hand and land on the fire which slowly disappeared.

"Oh yeah? And water puts out fire" The man hissed, prodding a long finger into Natsus chest, they were both eye to eye. "and _you_ are just fucking Fire Nation scum that deserves to rot in hell for the pain and misery you've caused "

Natsu visibly flinched at this remark and the man grinned. He walked under the ice spikes and stepped over Lucy's lying body. She looked up and glared at him. He reached the door of the shop and turned to leave, he stopped.

"Oh, and from the goodness of my heart, I won't tell the council that you're a fire bender" He said, suddenly his demeanour changed to a terrifying one.

"Just hope we won't meet again" and he slammed the door.

* * *

"Thank you so much, Lucy and Natsu. I'm sorry to be a bother"

"It's no bother, Sherry. I'm sorry that guy was bothering you"

Natsu had cleaned up the rice and water, however the clothes weren't able to be sold anymore. Nothing was salvageable.

Currently, all three were sitting in the back room of the shop sipping tea. Natsu had been quiet ever since the event had happened.

The girl, Sherry Blendy, sighed and gripped her tea cup tighter.

"I can't blame him, really. He's just...upset..."

Lucy nearly slammed her cup down on the small table they all surrounded.

"Still! That's no way to-"

"Whats he upset over?" Natsu asked quietly, interrupting Lucy. Sherry gave him a sympathetic glance and sighed again.

"A few months ago his only remaining family, his brother, went missing. He was my boyfriend and he worked here often, he was a kind man. One day he left the shop and never came back. Gray, that's the man that was in here, has come in everyday since asking for any news"

Sherry lowered her head and tears quietly slipped down her face.

"I miss him so much, I just want him to come home for Gray and my sake" she wailed, sobbing her eyes out. Lucy stumbled over and placed a hand of Sherrys shoulder, eyes set a couple of inches from Sherrys face.

"We'll help find him. I promise"

Sherrys eyes lit up and she got up, walking to a large cork board with numerous pictures stuck onto it. She pulled one off and showed it to Natsu.

A man with spiky silver hair and pointed eyes was staring directly at the camera, a ghost of a smile on his thin lips.

"Lyon Vastia" Sherry said, "that's his name"

"Right!" Lucy said, "Thank you for the tea, Sherry but we really must be going. I know someone who can help us"

Grabbing Natsus arm, he helped Lucy out of the shop. When she could see again they turned around and waved to Sherry before setting to Lucy's destination.

* * *

"Natsu" Lucy said quietly, getting the Fire Benders attention.

"Yeah?" He replied softly. Lucy sighed and hugged herself as if she were cold.

"Listen, you've been really quiet since the incident in the shop and I just want you to know that you should take anything he said into account"

Natsus eyes widened but he didn't say anything,

"I, personally, think you're a great person so don't listen to him, okay?"

Natsu smiled, grateful for the words of encouragement he so direly needed.

"It's okay, Lucy" he said, "It's fine. I've been called worse and...he's in a bad place at the moment, he's just sad"

Lucy nodded in agreement and they both fell into a comfortable silence. Then the silence was broken by a loud speaker coming from the town centre. Lucy and Natsu ran through the streets until they found a large crowd of people surrounding one person.

"Everyone!" The centre person cried, "We all need to take cover. The Fire nation are expected to attack any day now! Hide your children, run away but beware of the Fire Nation!"

The crowd rumbled and grumbled.

"How do you know?" One person shouted,

"Yeah, How de we know your not lying?" Another agreed.

"He's not" a familiar voice shouted over the rabble. A man came into view, the man from earlier. Natsu tensed and was about to walk forward into his lone of sight when Lucy placed a hand over his chest to silently stop him from moving.

"Didn't you guys hear?" He said to the crowd, "About a week or so ago, Hargeon was attacked. The _Heartfilias_ were attacked. Does he seem like he's lying now? I know a lot about the Fire Nations plans and according to them, Crocus is next"

The crowd was sent into uproar, people were running about frantically. Natsu barely noticed Lucy leaving his side, she walked deeper into the crowd. Natsu kept close behind her. Then he tensed even more as she walked up to Gray. Crouching behind boxes , he watched as the small girl approached Gray.

"You're Gray, right?" She asked.

"So what if I am?" He replied, "Aren't you that girl from earlier in the shop? Where's the Fire Bastard?" Lucy tensed.

" _Natsu_ ," She emphasised, "Is somewhere nearby. Now I want to make a deal"

Gray scowled, "What kind of deal?"

"You said you know a lot about the Fire Nations plans, how did you know that?"

Grays scowl lightened slightly and he stared into the distance, "My mother told me of a library that held all the worlds knowledge. I found it, it's not got the details of battle exactly but I'm a pretty good strategist so I've worked out their moves"

Lucy smiled up at Gray, she was quite a bit shorter than him,

"Would you be willing to help Natsu and I find this library and share information on the fire nations attacks?"

Gray narrowed his eyes, "No way in hell am I helping that Fire Nation freak"

Natsu bared his teeth and was ready just to punch the icy bastards face in when Licy walked forward a little bit. She put herself onto her tip toes so she looked more intimidating but she really only reached his nose.

"Listen. First of all, Natsu is a good person, second, I bet you wouldn't be saying that if you knew he was the avatar" she hissed. Gray took a step back and Licy lowered herself.

"He's the avatar? I'd never guess"

"Yeah well he is, so now are you willing to help? I've got another incentive of course"

"Really? What is it?"

"We'd also help you find Lyon"

Gray gasped and clasped her shoulders, "Really? You guys would do that?"

Lucy smiled, "Sure, you have to apologise to Natsu first though"

Gray looked around, "Yeah, where is flame breath?"

Lucy smirked and moved her left foot slightly, Natsu felt the ground underneath him shake and suddenly he was flying through the air. He landed next to them with a large thud.

"Lucy?...what the hell was that for?"

Hauling him to his feet, Gray apologised and the two made up under Lucy's gaze.

"Okay guys, now you two have made up. We've got to go somewhere"

Natsu and Gray followed Lucy as they walked through the now empty streets. Everyone else was inside telling their loved ones that they loved them while the heroes walked the streets.

"Where are we going, Lucy?" Natsu asked, Lucy didn't look back.

"We're going to see an old friend of mines, she's an expert on wars and tactics. We'll only use the library if we need to"

Gray pondered for a minute before saying,

"War expert, huh? What's she called? I might know her"

Lucy grinned before replying, "Hisui, her names Hisui"

* * *

 ** _END OF CHAPTER 6._**

 ** _Next chapter: 7._** _ **Two girls, three fights and a labyrinth**_

* * *

Hello! This is a long, long over due thank you to those who have reviewed so far, I'll do another one after I get a few more reviews! For now, here you guys are:

 **Silver Ocean Jackson** (thank you for your kind words, they mean a lot! And I'm not sure but if I get more reviews to change it I will)

 **Rachel Maddison** (thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy it)

 **Lyonsgirl** (i almost died when you reviewed, true fangirl moment and thanks, I plan to write a lot for this story)

 **Zera** (I hope you liked this chapter too!)

 **JellyBeanBubbles** (almost died when you reviewed too, thank you :3)

 **TigerArrowgirl** (Haha, thanks, I enjoyed writing that ;P)

 **Natsuto Dragneel** (Thank you very much for your many reviews, they made my day! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! ;) )

and **God Natsu** (thank you, I hope you enjoy the future ones as well!)

Okay, see you soon!


	7. Two girls, two fights and a labyrinth

**_Previously on Eyes of Stone and Hearts of Fire..._**

 _Lucy smiled, "Sure, you have to apologise to Natsu first though"_

 _Gray looked around, "Yeah, where is flame breath?"_

 _Lucy smirked and moved her left foot slightly, Natsu felt the ground underneath him shake and suddenly he was flying through the air. He landed next to them with a large thud._

 _"Lucy?...what the hell was that for?"_

 _Hauling him to his feet, Gray apologised and the two made up under Lucy's gaze._

 _"Okay guys, now you two have made up. We've got to go somewhere"_

 _Natsu and Gray followed Lucy as they walked through the now empty streets. Everyone else was inside telling their loved ones that they loved them while the heroes walked the streets._

 _"Where are we going, Lucy?" Natsu asked, Lucy didn't look back._

 _"We're going to see an old friend of mines, she's an expert on wars and tactics. We'll only use the library if we need to"_

 _Gray pondered for a minute before saying,_

 _"War expert, huh? What's she called? I might know her"_

 _Lucy grinned before replying, "Hisui, her name's Hisui"_

* * *

 _ **Book 1: Earth**_

 _ **Chapter 7: Two girls, two fights and a labyrinth**_

* * *

The trio were headed for the large tower Natsu had spotted earlier. The top of the tower seemed to disappear into the sky, the body was a pale green colour similar to jade. The front door was a beautiful pearly white colour surrounded by white and green flowers that sparkled, there was a single window high up in the tower, it was a rectangle with a pointed top and stained glass. It reminded Natsu of Rapunzels tower.

Lucy walked up to the door fearlessly and knocked three times. A large man with blond hair opened the door, facing the small girl. Natsu and Gray stood a bit behind simply observing.

"Good afternoon, I assume you are Mr Arcadios?" She said, voice unwavering.

The man stared at her, completely emotionless. "Who's asking?" He demanded.

"Princess Lucy Heartfilia, Daughter of Layla and Jude Heartfilia. I require assistance"

The man scoffed, "Layla and Jude do not have any children, do you have proof?"

Pulling off her back pack, she rummaged in it for a minute before pulling out a regal looking book. She opened it at a specific page and held it out to the man.

"This is my royal crest, only given to members of the royal family. It says at the bottom Lucy Heartfilia. Do I need anymore proof?"

The man stood, slightly shocked. "No, you don't. I'll lead you right in, I assume the two suspicious looking men behind you are with you?"

Natsu and Gray scowled, muttering something along the lines of 'I'm not suspicious' and 'I bet it's you he's looking at'. Lucy smiled.

"Yes, Gray and Natsu are with me now, I require War Chief Hisui. Is it possible to speak with her?"

The mans face darkened and he stood aside.

"Please, all of you come in, I'm afraid Miss Hisui has gone missing"

* * *

The meeting room was cold and formal. Lucy sat up primly and properly with her hands clasped neatly in her lap. Discretely kicking he boys if they were 'not socially appropriate'.

"It was about a week ago, Miss Hisui was very agitated, very distressed. She disappeared during the day at random intervals to go to a hidden library somewhere"

"Could it be the one we're going to?" Gray interjected. Lucy nodded.

"Yes, it would seem so. Mr Arcadios, please continue"

Arcadios nodded briefly before continuing, "Thank you, this time last week she was stressing about the Heartfilia family actually, predicting an attack on them that turned out to be true. After it Hisui got worse." He took a brief moment to compose himself before continuing.

"She was snappy, spent all of her free time in her room with different scrolls and books, then one day she came out in a hurry. Muttering something about there was only one thing left that she needed from the library but she never came back..."

Natsu slouched a little and rested his chin on his hand in thought.

"Kina reminds you of Lyon, doesn't it?" Gray tensed but nodded.

"Yeah, it does. Too much so" Lucy hummed,

"We should go to the library anyway. That's where we were headed in the first place" Lucy said, "Mr Arcadios, did Hisui leave anything behind?"

His eyes widened suddenly and he placed his hand on the large marble table.

"That's the other odd thing, when she left she took everything, nothing was left. I checked."

Nodding, Lucy signalled to Natsu and Gray to stand up, she bowed politely and walked to the large staircase that lead to the streets.

"Thank you, I promise that we'll bring back Hisui"

"Thank you" was the only reply they got before they descended down the stair case to the bustling streets.

* * *

The streets were finally getting busier after people had gotten over their blind panic of an attack. Gray stretched his arms and yawned.

"Geez, that was boring. How did you manage to seem so interested, Lucy?" Gray asked. Popping her back, Lucy shrugged.

"Just used to it I guess. Man, my back aches now. Anywa- What the hell?!" Lucy shrieked. Natsu began roaring with laughter. Gray was now standing in his underwear, socks and shoes in the middle of the street.

"Dude!" Natsu guffawed, "You're a stripper!" Gray scowled and managed to retrieve his shirt, trousers and coat.

"Shut it, Pyro!" He snapped. Natsu pulled his collar to his face,

"Make me, Ice bastard"

"Fire breath!"

"Stripper!"

"Shut it!" Lucy roared to the two males, her face was bright red and her glazed eyes were glaring at them.

"G-Gray, put on your shirt. Natsu, stop fighting. We need to get to this library! And pronto" Natsu let go of Gray who began to put on his coat.

"Gray, can you lead us to the library?" He nodded and gestured to them.

"Yeah, let's go now"

* * *

Gray led them outside of the city then to the left. Not noticing how the dirt slowly transitioned into sand and not noticing how Lucy began to sway and stagger more and more. About an hour passed and there was nothing left. The city was far behind them, the barren sandy lands were all around them. Just as the dirt disappeared Lucy stopped walking,

"Hey, guys" she said nervously, "uh...I'm just gonna...stay here. Yeah, you guys go to the library yourselves and I'll wait here for your return"

Natsu blanked, "Lucy? Why don't you want to come?"

"Yeah," Gray added, "I mean you can see well enough"

Lucys shoulders sagged and she mumbled something incoherent.

"What!?" Natsu asked, Lucy glared at him and crossed her arms.

"I said! I can't see on sand!" She huffed, pursing her lips into a pout. Gray opened his mouth and closed it again.

"Y-you're blind?" He burst out. Lucy only replied by smiling sarcastically and waving her left hand in front of her face before scowling again and crossing her arms.

"Well I can't go any further, so good luck!" She snapped. Natsu sighed and crouched on the ground.

"Get on, I'll give you a piggyback" he said, Lucy blushed, slowly in crossing her arms.

"Y-you sure? I might be too heavy..." Natsu huffed in annoyance.

"Lucy, I'm the avatar. The raining you out me through had be balancing a three-hundred pound boulder over my head using earth bending. I'm sure compared to that, you're a pebble" Lucy blushed further but walked over to where Natsu was crouching,

"If you're sure..." And she slowly stood over Natsus back, he hooked his arms around her legs and slowly stood up. As he straightened his back, Natsu gave an overly dramatic huff and staggered slightly.

"Geez, Lucy, you really are heavy!" He said, Lucy scowled and hit him over the back of the head.

"Hey, shut it you!" She shouted and Natsu laughed warmly. Gray rolled his eyes and coughed loudly.

"'Kay, lovebirds? Can we go now?"

Natsus cheeks were tickled pink but he nodded.

"Yeah" was all he said.

* * *

"What the hell?" Was the first sentence that came out of Grays mouth. About two hours later and the sun was low in the sky, painting the backdrop red.

"What is it?" Natsu asked, hoisting Lucy further up on his back. Gray scanned the wasteland quickly before stamping his booted foot in the sand.

"I swear it was right here!" He cried, gesturing to the ground. Lucy pouted for a minute and tapped Natsus head.

"Let me down" she said, Natsu nodded and crouched on the sand. The girl walked forwards for a few steps them stopped. She walked left, then forward, then right. Her eyes narrowed in focus.

Gray gave Natsu a look of confusion and he shrugged, they both watched the girl wander around. Suddenly she stopped and stamped her foot. Her eyes brightened and she quietly exclaimed, 'aha!'

Walking back over to Natsu and Gray, she stamped her foot every so often until she stopped and frowned. Lucy dropped to her knees and began digging.

"Little help here?" She asked and the boys obeyed. After digging for a good few minutes Lucy hit rock.

"Okay guys, stand back" she announced. Gray and Natsu stood back a few steps. Digging her nails into the stone, she grunted as she pulled up. Slowly the rock moved up, sand poured off it in mounds. Digging her other hand just below, she pulled up harder.

Slowly, a large building began to emerge from the sand. It was a colossal cylinder made from worn stone. There were no windows but there were large holes where the rock had been worn away or forcefully removed. It got bigger and bigger until a door emerged from the sandy depths. Creating three large stone slabs that held the tower from falling back into the sand. Lucy wiped the swear from her brow and pointed to the building.

"This is?" She said breathily, jabbing her thumb at the tower. Gray grinned.

"Yup, that's it"

* * *

The library was massive, to say the least. There were shelves and shelves of different books of all shapes, sizes and colours. Lucy gasped when she walked in, holding her hands to her mouth as she breathed in the sight.

"There's so many" she gasped, pulling one from the shelf and carefully tracing her fingers over the spine of the book.

"T-he...L-o-ve-si-ck...P-rin-c-e-ss...The lovesick princess! Natsu, can I take it with me?" Lucy asked eagerly, Natsu shrugged.

"If you want, it's not like anyone's going to miss it" Lucy squealed and put it in her backpack.

"We should split up" Gray said, "We'll cover more ground that way, I'll take left. Lucy, you go right and Natsu you go up the centre. If we find anything, Lucy you move the ground. Natsu you make a _controlled_ fire and I'll send ice everywhere. See you later"

Waving one last time, Gray shoved his hands in his pockets and walked off. Lucy and Natsu nodded to each other before going seperate ways. Not knowing what would be next.

* * *

It was Natsu who found someone first, walking along the empty hallways the familiar sound of singing filled the air. He hastily followed the singing to a large room. In the room there was a clock thing, it was weird. There was a sun, planets, and many moons. There was a clock that showed the current day, time and year however on closer inspection the numbers seemed to be on a spinning platform so they could be changed.

Listening for the singing, Natsu looked around the room. Quietly sitting in the corner there was a girl with bright blue hair and chestnut brown eyes, clutching a book to her chest.

"Hey, are you okay?" Natsu exclaimed walking over to her, the girls eyes shot up. They were swimming in tears. Her blue hair was held back by an orange headband and she wore an orange dress.

"Who are you!?" She shouted, "how did you find me? Did my father send you?"

Natsu shook his head, "No, sorry. Actually we're looking for a Miss...Hisui...person"

The girl gasped and clutched the front of Natsus green tunic desperately.

"Please tell me you found her, is she okay?" Natsu, stunned by the girls outburst, simply replied.

"My friends are looking for her now" The girl pulled away and clutched the book tighter to her chest. Her breathing became erratic and her eyes widened, she began pacing back and forth over the stony floor.

"This is bad..." She mumbled, "This is really, really bad" Natsu fidgeted.

"Explain, what's going on, who are you, what are you doing and what's really bad?!" He said loudly. The girl stopped pacing and smiled apologetically.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Levy McGarden and I'm an Earth Bender. Not a very good one though, I came here with Hisui to work on finding out days when the fire nation was strongest and weakest and when the other nations were too. We had found out th-" she suddenly cut herself off, clasping her hands over her mouth. Levy then started shaking.

Natsu grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently.

"Oi, Levy. What's going on?" Levy blinked slowly and gulped.

"I can't say anymore..." She whispered. Natsus heart began to fill with fear.

"Why not?" Levy looked around carefully.

"I have important information, but no one else can get it. Every day, people come and try to force it out of us. Or force the hiding place out of us" Levy pulled back the hem of her dress to reveal an ugly looking scar. Natsu winced. A footstep was heard, then another, then another as a man walked out from the shadows.

"He's always listening..." Levy whispered. The man smiled cruelly, his hair was dark brown and one of his eyes was shut due to a scar running down from his eyebrow to the middle of his cheek. His other eye was a menacing purple.

"She's right you know, I hear everything"

* * *

Lucys 'sight' was as good as being colourblind. She could see certain objects but couldn't see colour, distinguish minute features or read. However, her advantage was that her sight was extended which is what she needed to take advantage of now. Someone was behind her and she wasn't sure it was Gray, Natsu or Hisui.

She took a minute to contemplate her surroundings, at ten moment she was stuck in a narrow-ish aisle. There was only enough room for her to stretch out her arms. Ahead, the aisle split left and right, behind her it did the same. If she was attacked- escape wouldn't be an easy option.

Breathing in and out, she walked forward making sure her feet picked up every little vibration. There was movement, and Lucy spun around lifting her arm in defence bringing the floor up as well. There was a clunk as a book hit the barrier Alice had made and fell to the floor. Lowering the barrier, Lucy put her hands on her hips and called out.

"That's public property you know, so you'd better treat it with respect"

A cruel laugh was heard and the clip clop of high heels accompanied it.

"My, what a small girl we have here..." The voice announced. Moving her feet, Lucy found she was tall with long hair and some sort of flowing dress.

"I believe in formal introductions, I am Angel, an Earth Bender. And you are...?"

"Lucy" Lucy spat, "If you're an Earth Bender then you must know of Hisui. Where is she?" The woman laughed, rage boiled inside Lucy, filling every crevice of her being.

"That girl has some very important information that we need, and she won't give it. If I don't get the information, I'll never fly among the Angels" she cried, Lucy stared. This woman's a nutcase, she thought.

"I'll fight you for her, I win you hand her over, You win you can choose a prize. Deal?" Lucy felt the woman smile sadistically,

"I love a challenge, but I'm warning you I won't go easy simply because you're a little girl"

Lucy grinned and got into her starting stance.

"I wouldn't expect anything else"

* * *

Gray stood. Still. Calm. Watching. Listening. Taking in his surroundings. Just like Ul had taught him. He was sure he had heard muffled cries for help, it was just where. This library was a labyrinth and there was a Minotaur somewhere waiting for him eagerly.

There was a faint tapping and buzzing, it circled him slowly getting closer. Gray listened for its movements, slowly shedding clothes as he prepared. Suddenly he turned around as quick as a flash and ice surged along the narrow pathway. There was an odd laughter. Gray turned around and the buzzing stopped.

"Too quick for you, Ice boy" a voice hissed in his ear. Before zooming off again, this time with Gray hot on his tail. This, he decided, was more than they had expected. He ran off into battle, his coat, shirt, trousers socks and shoes lay forgotten in a pile, where they would gather dust forever more.

* * *

 _ **END OF CHAPTER 7**_

 _ **Next chapter: 8. Fights, A Plan and Preparation**_

* * *

Hey, it's me, sorry for the delay and -pardon my français- shitty writing, although I prefer thei chapter over the next, anyway! Thank you all for the reviews and I'll see you next time!

 **Lyonsgirl** : Thank you! Despite how much I dislike the movie, I prefer the methods of bending used, but then that's just me. Thank you for your input, i really appreciate it!

 **NatsutoDragneel** : Hopefully, if this goes well (and I don't die or anything) then I'll be writing three more 'books' on this, so look forward to that! Enjoy the future chapters!


	8. Fights, a plan and preparation

**Previously on Eyes of Stone and Hearts of Fire...**

 _Gray stood. Still. Calm. Watching. Listening. Taking in his surroundings. Just like Ul had taught him. He was sure he had heard muffled cries for help, it was just where. This library was a labyrinth and there was a Minotaur somewhere waiting for him eagerly._

 _There was a faint tapping and buzzing, it circled him slowly getting closer. Gray listened for its movements, slowly shedding clothes as he prepared. Suddenly he turned around as quick as a flash and ice surged along the narrow pathway. There was an odd laughter. Gray turned around and the buzzing stopped._

 _"Too quick for you, Ice boy" a voice hissed in his ear. Before zooming off again, this time with Gray hot on his tail. This, he decided, was more than they had expected. He ran off into battle, his coat, shirt, trousers socks and shoes lay forgotten in a pile, where they would gather dust forever more._

* * *

 ** _Book 1: Earth_**

 ** _Chapter 8:_** _ **Fights, A Plan and Preparation**_

* * *

Gray ran, the faint buzzing hovering around him like a pesky fly. He wanted to swat it. Turning left, the buzzing followed. Melting the ice he had just produced, Gray carefully swirled it around him. The buzzing didn't let up, Gray let his eyes follow the noise as it orbited around him. Suddenly he shot out a wall of water to where he thought the person would show next.

It it was successful, the man was fought in the water. Gray froze it and took the time to look at the man. He had spiky hair and sunglasses, he wore a yellow tracksuit and red shoes. The man held his breath and the ice shattered, Gray was shot backwards by a gust of wind, he landed against a bookshelf which wobbled precariously. Gray regained his breath and quickly ran. The bookshelf toppled over and Gray could only thank Mavis that he hadn't been under it, however now he looked and listened, the buzzing had stopped.

Sighing, he began to run again looking for a Minotaur.

* * *

Lucy stood. Although she couldn't see the colours, the clothes Angel wore were not regular Nation clothes, they had been made so her Element couldn't be read straight away. _Clever,_ thought Lucy. Holding up her hands, Lucy evaluated her surroundings.

The bookshelves were unsteady, it seemed when the library was forced into the ground that the floor had jilted. Lucy could use those to her advantage. Seeing that only and Earth or Air bender could do any damage at the moment (unless they had some sort of lighter or water bottle) Lucy placed her left foot back and slowly swung her arms forward.

A large wall of stone was sent racing towards Angel. She held out her hand and sent the wall back with double the speed. _Gotcha!_ Lucy mentally exclaimed, _Earth bender!_

Suddenly there was a roar, something that sounded like Natsu. Lucy hoped he was okay, he sounded angry, enraged almost. Wishing she could run to him. She couldn't and the wall speeding towards her broke her out of her trance.

Stamping her foot, the wall was raised off of the ground, Lucy did a round house kick and the wall went flying. Angel was less prepared for this, she ducked before sending earth spikes towards Lucy.

Pulling up a barrier, the spikes crashed into it. Instantly, Lucy sent the barrier forwards, using the time that Angel needed to block it to send five boulders towards her, jumping and kicking them to send them off. Angel blocked and destroyed the barrier with ease but her cocky smirk was replaced with a look of shock when she was thrown back by the boulders. She landed in a heap a little while away.

Lucy got into a defensive stance, Angel carefully got up and staggered over to Lucy. Her eyes crazy with insanity.

"Heh...y-you're gonna regret doing that to an Angel" she sneered, "You're gonna pay, like those two little girls. Besides, even if I'm down we've still got Cobra and Racer and a petty, pathetic blind girl like you couldn't do anything!" She stretched her arms before bending down and placing long elegant fingers onto the floor. Lucy didn't have time to move before the floor beneath her gave way and she fell.

It was terrifying, Lucy couldn't see. She was suspended in the air, holding onto the hole she had fallen through by the tips of her fingers. There was the click of high heels and a horrid laughter.

"This is what you get for betraying God and his messengers" Angel said haughtily. Lucy scowled, then she cried out as her fingers her crushed by the heel of Angels boots.

"O-oh y-yeah?" Lucy said, trying not to show pain, "Well this is what angel imposters get!"

Lucy didn't get to see the indignified look that Angel produced, she squeezed her fingers from under angels boot and moved her them quickly to the left. It wasn't big but large enough to send a small chunk of rock speeding towards the teetering bookshelves. The bookshelf wobbled precariously. There was a squeal and a loud crash as the bookshelf fell onto an unsuspecting Angel.

A small crack was heard as Lucy's fingers were caught under the shelf, pain shot through them. She yelped slightly and tried to move them, it hurt but she was able to move the shelf up slightly.

Pushing the shelf up, Lucy released her fingers and fell through the hole. Completely blind.

* * *

Gray had found the buzzing and ran along side it. The water he had originally had depleted a lot so he needed to conserve it. The buzzing grew louder and louder until Gray found himself running through a long narrow corridor surrounded by bookshelves and the buzzing was right in front of him.

A roar resounded throughout the library, Gray looked around and sighed. _Natsu you'd better not destroy anything, Fire breath._ The roar stopped and Gray concentrated in the man in front of him.

Constantly moving the water in his fingers, Gray needed a chance to attack. Then the floor started moving, it was very subtle but just enough to knock the running man off his balance, Gray instantly shot the water forward and froze his feet, it wouldn't hold him for long. Just long enough to be able to physically restrain him. As Gray approached the man, there was a distant cry which caused Gray to turn around in shock and the man broke free. _Lucy?_

"I don't know how you managed to capture me, but you'll never again "The man announced, "I'm Racer, the fastet air bender there is"

Holding his left hand in a fist against the palm of his right, Gray smirked, ready to strike.

"I've seen faster, come at me"

Just as racer went to summon a ball of air, there was a loud scream and a thump. Then another, then another.

Gray looked up, climbing on one of the shelves of the bookcase, he noticed how wobbly it was. And how all the other bookshelves were toppling lie, dominoes. Leaving the man named Racer behind, Gray ran back from where he came. The man ran in the opposite direction. The thumps were getting closer.

Just as the bookcase that was on his right wobbled and fell, Gray jumped and rolled to safety. There was a shout and Gray winced, his foe hadn't made it out. Shaking his head, he sent a firework of ice into the air to warn the others of the falling shelves before going to look for them.

* * *

It was dark, and Lucy seemed to be alone. Her fingers were in agony but with adrenalin coursing through her veins, she didn't feel it.

Suddenly there was movement, and Lucy stood up. Her butt ached from her fall. How far had it been, seemed like ages. He floor was also made of stone so moving her feet slightly, Lucy realised that the moving figure was hiding, and holding something.

There were a bunch of boxes everywhere, filled with books and scrolls from God knows when. Inching closer to the person, Lucy crouched low and moved forward.

The person was crouched behind a crate, it's breathing was ragged, it's dress was torn and it was holding a book and a candle. It suddenly leapt out from behind the crate, book poised to smack someone over the head with.

"Lucy?..." A soft voice said, "You're Lucy Heartfilia, right?"

Lucy smiled, "And you're Hisui, aren't you?" The girl sighed and lowered her book.

"Yes, that is me" Then her back straightened and she clasped her hands in front of her,

"Why are you here?" Hisui asked, Lucy sweat dropped and sighed.

"Very long story, I'll explain it later but the question is, what are _you_ doing here?"

Hisui sat on one of the crates and opened her book.

"Being a war councillor, I have studied strategies and all other sorts of things. I was researching day in which the fire nation attacked, a friend of mine who's in here with me had a hunch, and I found something"

Hisui paused, silently waiting for something. Lucy remained quiet, moving her toes slightly to see for any movement. There was none. Hisui gave a relieved sigh and continued.

"Sorry, anyway, I found that the fire nation only attacked on certain days. So every day I went to this library and I researched events, dates and times in which they could have and did attack and my friend was able to predict future attacks. However, someone caught wind of this. Traitors, an earth bender, and two air benders. They wanted the information.

Levy and I wouldn't give them it so the earth bender pushed the library into the ground to stop us from getting out. At least, I think it was her. There was another one, he was more suspicious than the others. An air bender I think, but as soon as they found us, he left. A few minutes ago I saw one of your friends and the other air bender threw me down here. There's stairs not far from here. I could take you"

Lucy pondered for a minute.

"Look, gather everything you need. We're getting your friends and my friends and we're getting out of here. Take everything. I've taken down one of the members and I'm sure my friends will take down the others"

Hisui nodded and began gathering scrolls and texts,

"Lucy, how can I ever thank you for this?"

Lucy smiled and put a hand on Hisuis shoulder.

"I have one thing, but it's not major. It'll wait, besides, we've got wars to predict"

* * *

 _ **END OF CHAPTER 8.**_

 _ **Next chapter: 9. Natsu, Levy and Cobra**_


	9. Natsu, Levy and Cobra

_**Previously on Eyes of Stone and Hearts of Fire...**_

 _Lucy pondered for a minute._

 _"Look, gather everything you need. We're getting your friends and my friends and we're getting out of here. Take everything. I've taken down one of the members and I'm sure my friends will take down the others"_

 _Hisui nodded and began gathering scrolls and texts,_

 _"Lucy, how can I ever thank you for this?"_

 _Lucy smiled and put a hand on Hisuis shoulder._

 _"I have one thing, but it's not major. It'll wait, besides, we've got wars to predict"_

* * *

 _"I have important information, but no one else can get it. Every day, people come and try to force it out of us. Or force the hiding place out of us" Levy pulled back the hem of her dress to reveal an ugly looking scar. Natsu winced. A footstep was heard, then another, then another as a man walked out from the shadows._

 _"He's always listening..." Levy whispered. The man smiled cruelly, his hair was dark brown and one of his eyes was shut due to a scar running down from his eyebrow to the middle of his cheek. His other eye was a menacing purple._

 _"She's right you know, I hear everything"_

* * *

 ** _Book 1: Earth_**

 ** _Chapter 9: Natsu, Levy and Cobra_**

* * *

"Whaddya mean, you hear everything?" Natsu exclaimed, slowly pulling Levy behind him. The man grinned sadistically.

"I am Cobra, the greatest air bender to ever live. I'm the only one to use air to aid my hearing as well as use it to fight, and you, lowly earth bender will be the one to face my wrath today"

"Wha? I'm not a-" _shut up Natsu!_ Lucy's voice rang in his head, _He's the enemy, no one can know that you're a fire bender!_

Natsu chuckled and scratched the back of his head,

"Yup, earth bender! That me!" His deep jade eyes darkened, "And you're going down, for harming this girl and Hisui"

Cobra laughed making Natsus hair stand on end.

"Hisui? The green haired girl? Don't worry I've sent one of my best fighters to take care of her" Natsu smirked and crossed his arms, thinking proudly of his two new friends.

"Too bad I've done the same thing" he said smugly. Cobra narrowed his eye then shut it completely, his pointed ears twitched every so often. Suddenly he clutched his stomach and burst out laughing. Natsu scowled.

"Uh, am I missing something!? What the hell?" He turned to Levy who still hid behind him.

"He's listening...or he was" she explained. Cobra wiped a single tear of laughter from his violet eye.

"You sent a _blind girl_ and a _naked water bender?!_ That is funny, what's a blind girl going to do? She ain't going to do shit, and that stripper. Geez, where do you find these freaks?" He spat out in between laughs.

Natsu clenched his fists, throwing his head back he roared,

"Shut up!" Cobra flinched but stood tall and proud.

"That hurt my ears a little, now let's dance"

* * *

Lucy's training better have payed off. Cobra sent a wall of air forwards, raising his forearms up to his face, a stone wall shot up protecting him and Levy. An invisible force began pushing the wall backwards, Natsu grunted and dug his feet into the ground, he pushed his hands into the wall and leant forwards.

The wall, caught between two equal forces, began to crumble. Natsu signalled to Levy and said something.

"I'll create a stone wall for you, run and get outta here. Look for my friends, they'll hel you out" Levy nodded in response and positioned herself to run. The wall broke and Leat ran. Cobra laughed, before Natsu could make any sort of barrier, Cobra sent a powerful gush of air towards the tiny girl.

She squeaked and raised her hands to her face, no hit came. There was a large wall protecting her. Looking over at Natsu, Levy was filled with confusion. He hadn't created that wall.

"You're an earth bender?" Natsu exclaimed, Levy lowered her hands,

"I didn't know! My parents are both non-benders so..." She trailed off.

"Just go!" Natsu shouted and sent rocks flying over to Cobra watching as the tiny blue haired girl disappeared into the library.

* * *

Natsu clenched his teeth as another whiplash of wind hit his arm. He was covered in bruises and cuts, not to mention his arms were killing him. Earth bending was a whole lot harder than fire bending.

Cobra, however, didn't have a scratch, somehow he managed to block every single one of Natsus attacks.

"Why... Are you...doing this?" Natsu gasped, "Aren't...air benders, earth benders and water benders all...friends?"

Cobra didn't smile, he didn't even smirk. Instead he clenched his fists.

"The fire nation are supreme. All the others are just _there._ Besides, this is a job I took for the Fire Lord Igneel"

Natsu stiffened at the mention of the name.

"What job was it?"

"There's meant to be war strategies in here. The fire nation want them so they can win the war, Angel, Racer and myself all need something the fire nation have. In return for the strategies, we will be given our most desired thing"

Natsu scowled.

"What stupid reward could ever be worth hurting two girls and potentially hurting millions of people?"

"You wouldn't understand" Cobra sneered, "Angel and Racer want power. All I want is my only friend back. She went missing three years ago and I was told that the fire nation were holding her captive" Cobra explained.

"Do you even know that she's there!?" Natsu exclaimed. Cobra stared at him, his eyes full of murder and something so scary it was indescribable.

"Of course she is!" He screamed, "what else am I fighting for?"

As he screamed a large orb of air surrounded him, Natsu gripped onto the ground, immediately regretting everything he had said.

* * *

Lucy and Hisui wandered around the darkened hallway aimlessly. It seemed like hours since Lucy had fallen down that hole. She tried to clench her fists but was reminded by the searing pain in her fingers that they were most likely broken. Great.

With every movement, little shockwaves were sent out giving Lucy a perfect view of the darkness.

"There, I think" Hisui said, "I think that's the stairs I was pushed down"

Lucy gently moved her feet, sure enough, a large set of stairs loomed ahead of them.

"Okay, up we go"

Together they ascended. Hisui gasped as they reached the top of the stairs, Lucy felt her covering her mouth in shock.

"Huh, what's wrong?" She said.

"The book shelves, they've all been knocked over"

Lucy shuffled nervously,

"Yeah, uh, that was me. Sorry! But now we've got bigger problems. I've got to find my friends"

Suddenly there was a loud yelp and the sound of something being slammed into rock. Lucy suddenly got very worried. It was fuzzy, but there was a faint picture of Natsu lying on the ground, a large dent in the wall behind him. He wasn't getting up.

Cupping her hands around her mouth, she gave him a little message.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL" she bellowed, Hisui jumped back and covered her ears.

"I CAN SEE YOU FROM HERE, IF YOU DIE RIGHT NOW I WILL PERSONALLY DRAG YOU BACK FROM HELL SO YOU CAN KICK HIS ASS AND COMPLETE YOUR TRAINING"

Lucy took a deep breath before adding,

"So don't you let me down! Got it!"

The vision became blurrier and more fuzzy, Lucy but her lip nervously. Suddenly there was a loud rumble followed by lots of crashes. Lucy grinned.

"He heard me" she said.

* * *

Natsu yelped as he was thrown backwards and was slammed into a wall. Wiping blood from his mouth, he carefully stood up.

"You idiot" Cobra shouted, "remember, I can hear everything. Your movements, your thoughts..."

He couldn't get up. He was a failure, he wasn't the avatar. He should just die. However, his sensitive ears picked up something very vague.

"Natsu Dragneel!" The voice said, it was like a whisper but Natsu assumed it was meant to be a shout. It was familiar, a woman's voice. Lucy.

"I can see you from here, if you die right now I will personally drag you back from hell so you can kick his ass and complete your training"

Smiling weakly, yup, that was Lucy. Slowly standing, his arms gave way and he fell back. Then, almost incomprehensible, there was another whisper.

"So don't you let me down! Got it!"

Grinning, those words gave him the strength to get back up.

"Wow," Cobra said, "Your pint-sized friends really likes you. Too bad you're gonna let her down"

He sent a powerful burst of air towards Natsu. Natsu simply raised his arm, blocking it with a wall of stone. Lowering it, Natsu raised his head from the floor.

"Like hell I'm gonna fail Lucy!" He yelled before clearing his mind and rushing forward.

Cobra was terrified, he'd never seen anyone this mad before. Every attack was precise and should have been easily avoided but Cobra couldn't hear him anymore. It was all silent bar for the sound of crumbling stone and gushing air.

Delivering a final blow to Cobras face that sent him flying, Natsu stopped, leaning on his knees. Cobra didn't move.

"I'm sorry" a weak voice muttered, Natsu looked over to the lying man, he had his arm lying across his face. A familiar salty smell filled the air.

"I'm sorry, Cubelios. I failed you" He said softly.

Natsu walked over to him, blood dripping steadily from a scratch on his forehead.

"I'll keep a look out for her" Natsu said before walking out of the room. He heard a faint 'thank you' but didn't reply.

* * *

All the shelves had toppled, and Gray was just randomly running. Looking for anyone. Suddenly a small girl ran into him. There was a loud squeak as they both fell on the floor.

"I'm sorry!" She squeaked, "I wasn't looking where I was going and-Ohmigod you're naked. I'm on your bare chest. I'm sorry!"

"Uh, it's okay?" Gray said, standing and helping the girl up, "Who are you?" He asked.

"Levy" the girl replied "I was told to run by a pink haired earth bender, I assume you're his friend"

Gray pondered, "I wouldn't say _friend,_ to be completely honest I wasn't too nice to him when we first met, so we're more like acquaintances. Anyway, where was he?"

Levy pointed behind her, "There, we should go get him"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's okay but we should go check"

* * *

Running and dodging fallen bookshelves, Lucy and Hisui looked out eagerly for anyone. Turning a corner, Lucy came face to face with someone.

"Gray!" She shouted, "Are you okay? Where's Natsu, actually more importantly, where's your shirt!"

Gray blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Look, it doesn't matter, we've found the girls and now we need to find Natsu"

"Oi! I'm here!" A voice shouted, Lucy turned to him and smiled.

"Hey! You made it!" She exclaimed, Natsu smirked.

"Don't sound so surprised!" He said, pouting and feigning hurt.

Lucy smacked his arm playfully, Gray smirked, crossing his arms over his bare chest. Levy and Hisui blushed and started giggling, Natsu and Lucy stared.

"if you two have finished flirting, we'd best get-"

They were interrupted by a faint buzzing and laughter. Gray whipped his head round, eyes wide.

"Did you really think a bookshelf could keep me down?" Racer stood, holding a battered Angel in a bridal hold. Natsu growled when the two rescued girls hid behind Lucy, Gray and him. Angel laughed.

"We can still she you you know, you can't hide behind them. Ugh, whatever. It doesn't matter any more, we've got what we wanted. Good luck getting out! We'll fight again, Lucy Heartfilia and then you'll be sorry"

There was another buzz and the two disappeared. There was a loud rumble like thunder and the floor shook.

"That damn Angel." Lucy cursed, "She's removing the supports I made"

Everyone looked at her.

"Run to the entrance!" She shouted.

* * *

It was a race against time. The five of them ran like hell was biting at their ankles, the entrance suddenly came into view as the floor tilted and wobbled like jelly. Slowly the sand became more visible from the door. The sight made them all run faster.

Levy tripped and stumbled, Lucy quickly turned back and grasped her hand despite her fingers screaming. Dragging the slightly shorter girl along, the three people informs of her jumped onto the sand.

Levy and Lucy were still behind, letting go of her hand, Lucy placed one bare foot of the sand and both of her hands on the top of the door frame.

"Get out" she grunted, Levy nodded and managed to get out. The door was sinking fast and Lucy couldn't hold it any longer, just then Lucy's wrist was suddenly grasped and she was pulled backwards as the tower gave way and sunk down into the depths of the desert.

The air was cool and the sky was starry, Lucy lay on the sand. Her body covered by something- someone. Natsu. He was breathing heavily and clutching her wrist like a vice.

"Everyone okay?" Gray said, panting like a dog.

"Yeah," Levy and Hisui said simultaneously.

"I'm good" Natsu said. Lucy didn't say anything. She was stunned.

Natsu pulled her to her feet, these gave a yelp and held her hands to her chest. Natsu gently took them.

"Are you okay?"

Lucy smiled weakly, "I think I've broken my fingers, I'll be okay though"

Something wrapped around her waist, it was smaller than Natsu.

"Thank you!" The thing squealed, "I thought I was gonna die and you saved me! I'm Levy! I can't thank you enough"

Gently peeling the girl from her waist, Lucy smiled.

"it's okay, really. I was just saving a friend" the girl squealed.

"Yup! I'm sure we're gonna be great friends!"

Climbing onto Natsus back carefully, the five set off towards the capital of Crocus.

* * *

"I never did thank you" Natsu said quietly while they were walking home.

"For what? " Lucy asked.

"For what you said, it really motivated me to win"

Lucy smiled, burying her face into the back of Natsus scarf.

"It's okay, I know I you'd do the same for me"

"yeah" was all Natsu said, but he was thankful that Lucy couldn't see the faint blush on his cheeks.

"And I never thanked you either" Lucy said. Natsu blanched.

"For what?"

"For pulling me out of the library, I didn't know I what to do. I'm really thankful"

Natsu blushed harder, he had hoped she didn't know it was him. Tightening her hold around his neck in a hug, her breath tickled the back of his neck.

"Thank you" she whispered, he gulped. Her breathing became soft and steady as she fell alseep and Natsu spent the rest of the night wondering what the hell she had done to him.

* * *

 _ **END OF CHAPTER 9**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Lyon, Titania and Men**_

* * *

Hey, it's me again! I'm sorry for no update on Friday. I had a pretty rough day and FanFiction went down so I couldn't access any of my stuff!

Anyway, a few new things: yesterday I wrote a oneshot so go check it out if you want!

I made a poll deciding on whether you want the exceeds to be people that live on a small air island or if you want them to stay cats and have similar roles to Appa and Momo.

I'm new to FanFiction so I don't know if it's worked properly, please vote for one of the options because I really need help. We also reached thirty followers, two thousand views and twenty reviews! So thank you all so much! It means so much!

* * *

 **TigerArrowGirl** : Yeah, that's kinda confusing. Try to imagine her chest is slightly smaller than 'Fairy Tail Lucys' is. I'll try and make things more clear in the future! :3

 **NatsutoDragneel** : Here it is, I'm so sorry it's late! I'll be more organised in the future!


	10. Lyon, Titania and Men

**_Previously on Eyes of Stone and Hearts of Fire..._**

 _"I never did thank you" Natsu said quietly while they were walking home._

 _"For what? " Lucy asked._

 _"For what you said, it really motivated me to win"_

 _Lucy smiled, burying her face into the back of Natsus scarf._

 _"It's okay, I know I you'd do the same for me"_

 _"yeah" was all Natsu said, but he was thankful that Lucy couldn't see the faint blush on his cheeks._

 _"And I never thanked you either" Lucy said. Natsu blanched._

 _"For what?"_

 _"For pulling me out of the library, I didn't know I what to do. I'm really thankful"_

 _Natsu blushed harder, he had hoped she didn't know it was him. Tightening her hold around his neck in a hug, her breath tickled the back of his neck._

 _"Thank you" she whispered, he gulped. Her breathing became soft and steady as she fell alseep and Natsu spent the rest of the night wondering what the hell she had done to him._

* * *

 _ **Book 1: Earth**_

 _ **Chapter 10: Lyon, Titania and Men**_

* * *

"Eep!" Lucy squeaked as the stern nurse bound her broken fingers in bandages. The nurse scowled and mumbled something along the lines of,

"When i was a kid, I wasn't so wimpy" and, "get a grip, it's not that sore!"

Lucy pouted and tried to focus on different things. She, Natsu, Gray, Levy and Hisui had arrived back in Crocus. Hisui was taken home, Lucy taken to the emergency room and Natsu took Levy to get clothes from Lamia Scale. Gray wasn't ready to go back in there.

Instead he had accompanied her to the A&E and currently was sitting, without a shirt...again, in the waiting room.

Lucy jumped as the snip of scissors snapped just beside her face. She was then suddenly hauled up and shoved out the door, the floor was wooden so Gray gently took her arm and led her out of the door.

The nurse shouted, "NEXT" and Gray turned around. A young woman who was shaking visibly quickly strode into the room, closing the door gently behind her.

Once the pair were outside in the busy streets of Crocus, they burst out laughing.

"Oh gosh..." Gray said, wiping a tear from his eye. "What crawled up her ass and died?"

"I have no idea!" Lucy exclaimed. Smiling up at Gray, she then sighed.

"Where's your shirt?" His smile quickly faded and he jumped.

"Ah, Crap, when did that happen?!" Lucy only laughed. They walked along the busy streets together, despite only knowing each other for a few days. Lucy considered Gray to be her big brother. The family she never had.

They stood in front of the familiar shop that was Lamia Scale. Gray tensed, Lucy gently took his hand and squeezed it. Gray looked at her, bewildered. Lucy smiled and smiled larger when he returned her cat-like grin.

Slowly, he pushed open the shop doors and walked in. Natsu was leaning against the counter while Sherry was smiling and clasping something to her chest.

"Hey, ice breath. You'll want to see this" Natsu said. Ignoring the insult, Gray walked over to the desk and hung his head.

"I'm sorry" he said, "For everything" Long, thin arms wrapped themselves around Gray from over the counter.

"It's okay," Sherry replied softly, "I got this just this morning" Sherry handed the piece of paper she had been clutching to her chest to Gray.

Taking the paper, his dark eyes scanned over it, slowly brightening.

* * *

 _Dear Sherry,_

 _Hello, I haven't spoken to you in months and the first thing I'll say is: I'm sorry for leaving. Please understand, I have a certain business to attend to and if I told you I'd not only be putting you in danger but your friends and family, not to mention Gray and Ultear._

 _I don't know when i'll be back but I know it won't be soon. I can't tell you anything else apart from that. Tell Gray not to bother looking, he'll just be wasting his time._

 _See you later, love,_

 _Lyon._

 _P.S. Gray, found a girlfriend yet? Didn't think so._

* * *

Gray smirked and handed the paper back to Sherry,

"He's still the same prick that he was before he left" Sherry smiled.

"I'm glad he's okay"

Levy suddenly emerged from the changing room, wearing the same style of dress as before only in a pale green. A mint coloured band holding her azure locks into place.

"Oh, Lu-chan! Gray! How do I look?"

"Awesome!" Gray responded,

"I'll tell you outside" Lucy said, Levy placed her palm on her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Lu-chan I totally forgot. I'm so used to you being able to see normally"

Lucy shook her hands in front of her face,

"Really, it's fine, I don't mind" Levy walked over and gave Lucy a hug.

"Now," Lucy said, "Levy, I hope you've got your stuff because it's time to go meet your sensei!"

"I hope their nice, are they nice Lu-chan?"

Lucy forced a smile, "Well..."

* * *

"This pipsqueak?!"

"Hey, I'm not a pipsqueak!"

Standing in a familiar metalwork shop, Levy, Natsu and Lucy stood staring at Gajeel.

"Levy here wants to learn earthbending, and you _are_ the best teacher" Lucy said, fluttering her eye lashes.

Gajeel crossed his arms and huffed.

"Flattery 'll get you no where..." He said, pouting. Looking at the small girl, he noticed there was something about her. A determined aura surrounded her being.

"ARGH, fine. I'll teach the shrimp earthbending!" He roared, Lucy smirked and Levy jumped up and down in ecstasy.

"Thank you~" she squeaked, "I'll be a good student, I promise!" Gajeel smiled and motioned for Levy to follow him.

"C'mon Shrimp, I'll show yeh to yer room. Unpack and I'll get ya some'hing to eat. We start her training nice 'n early tomorrow so rest up"

Levy giggled, "Of course Gajeel but don't call me Shrimp. I'm not seafood"

"What about Shorty?"

"No!"

Lucy's heart warmed at the sounds, they seemed so happy.

"Well," she started, "I guess I'll leave you to it"

Suddenly, Lucy was grappled into a hug which she slowly but surely returned.

"Thanks Lu-Chan! For everything"

Lucy waved one last time before leaving the shop. Her heart suddenly felt empty and she couldn't tell why. The feeling was pulling at her gut, almost like longing. Was it longing for what Levy and Gajeel had? Sure she and Gajeel were friends but Levys obvious attraction to him and his sudden taking to her made Lucy's heart clench. Whatever it was she wanted it.

Shaking off the feelings, Lucy stepped into the middle of the bustling street-

-and was nearly run over by a tall woman.

"Hey. Excuse-"

"Hide me" the woman whispered. "There's someone after me, I'll do anything"

"Who's after you?" Lucy asked, she felt the woman cringe.

"Do not worry, you'll see him. Now please, hide me!"

Slowly opening a hole in the ground, the mysterious woman climbed into it. Sealing it up, Lucy waited in plain sight for the mysterious stalker.

Nothing happened. Then suddenly, there was a loud rumble followed by a sickly stench.

"MEN~" a voice cried, Lucy winced.

 _Oh Mavis_ , she thought, _this is it_. A short man with flaky hair and a rose in between his teeth ran up to Lucy, she tried not to gag at the weird smell.

"Hello my beauty" He proclaimed dramatically, nose in the air and Rose held to the sky,

"I am Ichiya, one of the members of Blue Pegasus Host Club. My three MEN and I were looking for a young redheaded woman with amazing _parfum._ She appeared to run this way, have you seen her?"

Feeling the shivers coming from the strange woman, Lucy but her tongue and smiled.

"I apologise Mr Ichiya, but I wouldn't know" Waving a hand in front of her eyes, Lucy grinned, "I'm blind"

"Oh my greatest apologies, thank you for your help, but I must continue onward. MEN~"

Ichiya ran off, followed by three boys that all made odd gestures to Lucy. One called her Nee-San, one said that he didn't like her and the other just winked. When she was sure they had gone, Lucy took the lid off of the hole and the woman climbed out.

"Thank you," she breathed, "What do I owe you? Would you like to hit me?" She said, lowering her head as if to receive a blow.

Smilign nervously, Lucy started to freak out.

"Nope, I'm good! I'm not going to hit you, however if you want to join me in the search for my friends?"

"Ah yes, I over heard you were blind, do you require assistance?"

"Not really" Lucy sang, pulling the girl along with her, "I was just lonely"

* * *

"So, what is your name?" The woman asked while walking down the busy streets.

"Lucy," Lucy replied, "What's yours?"

"Erza Scarlet" she said, "I'm and air bender from the northern air temples although I have lived here for the majority of my life." Her eyes glazed over and her breathing quickened.

"Anyway, I am here because I'm looking for someone"

"Really so am I? Are you looking for Lyon Vastia as well?" Lucy enquired eagerly. The woman shook her head.

"No, the person I'm looking for is someone named Jellal Fernandes. I have reason to believe he has gone rogue and it's my duty to stop him"

"When I find my friends, we'll help you. In return for the small favour of training my friend Natsu"

Erza smiled, "I'd be more than happy to, I just hope we find Jellal. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen to him"

Not saying anything else on the matter, the two girl chattered as if they had known each other for a lifetime.

* * *

 _ **END OF CHAPTER 10**_

 _ **Next Chapter: 11. Introduction, Attack and Fall**_

* * *

Hey guys, this is probably the biggest load of shit I've ever written. And looking back my first stories were pretty awful. I'm so sorry for the late updates and due to school I will no longer be updating on Wednesdays simply because I don't have time to write I between then and this will give you guys better chapters from me, thank you my reviewers! I'll see you next chapter!


End file.
